


Don’t walk away

by heejination



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, cheerleader heejin, do they hate each other or do they want to make out, soccer player Hyunjin, squint for side pairings, we know the answer folks, yes I love cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heejination/pseuds/heejination
Summary: Hyunjin smiles, of course she was known to be relentless on and off the field. She strives for the best if she puts her mind up to it. So this ‘dare’ was going to be easy.“So, what will it be?” Hyunjin asks.“Date Jeon Heejin and make her confess to you within a month.” Sooyoung finishes.Hyunjin thinks, she spoke too soon. There was no way in hell she was pulling that off.or,There’s a thin line between love and hate and Hyunjin was only trying to uphold the soccer team’s tradition as senior captain. So how did she end up breaking her own heart in the process?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 67
Kudos: 291





	1. The tradition

Jeon Heejin was undoubtedly, a person she couldn’t stand.

What’s worse is that the girl seems to have everyone wrapped around her little fingers. The whole school seemed to be in love with her pretty little face and her angelic attitude when she was in fact, a devil in disguise.

Hyunjin hated her.

Maybe it started off with the fact that they’ve always known each other since kindergarten and even then seemed to have never, ever gotten along.

Heejin loved her pretty, dainty barbie dolls. She liked putting pretend make up on them with art brushes and styling them up. Her favourite colour was pink, everything she owned had to be pink or else, she would cry like a whiny baby if she didn’t get what she wanted and at the fresh age of 5 years old, Hyunjin couldn’t stand that.

Frankly, Hyunjin was the complete opposite. She loved to go outside, play sports and be active. If they were indoors, she would be building legos with the boys and would be playing cars with them. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she grew up with older brothers who taught her the real meaning of fun. They always played car games at home or played games online so that was her normality. She was the same in school when it was their play time. It was natural to her.

She remembers, Heejin asking her bluntly,

“You’re weird. Why are you playing with boys? Why don’t you play with us girls and play with the dolls? We’re drawing right now too.”

Hyunjin didn’t care for any of that at all and she wasn’t interested so she replied with a simple,

“I don’t want to play with you. Leave me alone.”

Children were brutally honest and she didn’t have a filter, she’ve never had one. But she does know, her mother would be disappointed to hear her being so rude to someone. She has always been told to be polite and respectful even if they were pushing your ‘buttons.’ She remembers distinctly how her father told her to “always be the bigger person.”

But she just couldn’t stand Heejin.

She was so mean and she hides in the face of an angel. She vividly remembers this book she read about fallen angels, how they were once God’s beautiful creatures who had been expelled from heaven due to their imperfection and for the sins they’ve performed. In other words, the bad things that they’ve committed. Hyunjin was young, so she essentially simplified them to bad angels.

She thinks Heejin is a fallen angel.

Ever since Hyunjin told Heejin to leave her alone, the girl has always given her a snide look or looked at her weirdly when she played with the boys and never with the girls.

Hyunjin didn’t even understand what the problem was. So? What was wrong if she didn’t want to play pretend barbie or if she liked the colour blue better and not the typical pink that Heejin loves to always indulge herself in. It didn’t make a difference. She wasn’t hurting anyone.

Heejin has continuously mocked her for the things she liked or how she didn’t play along with the other girls. She always gave her a confused glance or puzzled stares when she does whatever she likes. She just couldn’t stand it. With boys, they were more fun. They didn’t care if their clothes got dirty or if they were being a mess, it was less thinking unlike designing clothes on barbie dolls or whatever. Hyunjin growing up with two older brothers whom she loves dearly and loves playing with, probably made it easier for her to hang out with boys. She wanted to be as cool as her brothers and she wasn’t complaining even if the other girls did look at her in distaste.

——

When middle school came - Heejin and Hyunjin ended up going to the same one coincidentally. They didn’t interact since they knew, they both had a mutual unspoken dislike that led to them not talking to one another unless necessary.

Funnily enough, as if the universe wants them to suffer even more, they ended up seat partners for a group project which ended up with them arguing about which topic they should do for days. In the end, Hyunjin chose ‘to be the bigger person’ and chose Heejin’s idea. When in reality, she got fed up trying to fight Heejin that she ended up just choosing whatever the brunette wanted to do.

The reason why she still couldn’t stand her? She always got whatever she wanted and she wouldn’t stop unless she gets it. She was such a spoiled rich brat. She despised it.

Heejin’s mutual hate for her fuelled when they were 13 years old and they were at a party that consequently ended up with a bunch of curious teenagers wanting to discover high school games so thus, began the game of truth or dare.

It was harmless of course. One got asked to spill one of their deepest secrets, the other to text their crush that they liked them and even one boy called Lucas got dared to take their top off and knock at the neighbours and have a conversation for 3 minutes. It was comical for Hyunjin seeing Lucas’s uncomfort talking to a stranger (who ended up being an old woman) threatening him to put a top on before she called his parents or even worse - the police. He pales at that. The boy who was usually confident runs back to the house while everyone laughs.

It somehow ended up being Hyunjin’s turn at one point and Jeno, one of the boys there tells her,

“Hyunjin, I dare you to kiss the most good looking person in here.”

Hyunjin shocked, but also not wanting to back down from a dare since that was not in her nature, goes along with it.

The thought of Heejin crosses her mind for a split second and she pushes that thought to the back of her mind. She scoffs at how she could even think that.

She scans the room and looks to a girl called Choi Yerim, more known as Choerry for her sweet and happy nature like the fruit. She hates how she just had to end up sitting next to Heejin, nevertheless, she crawls her way through the circle to get to Yerim.

Hyunjin makes brief eye contact with Heejin, as the girl stares at her with an unreadable expression. She doesn’t even realise she’s holding her own breath.

No one said it but everyone thought she would go to Heejin. And that thought is confirmed when Jeno taunts,

“Are you choosing Heejin?”

“No, of course I’m choosing Choerry.” Hyunjin replies.

She breaks eye contact with Heejin and carries on to Choerry nervously while the rest of the group coos.

She knows Choerry was one of the nicest girls in their school and they were friends. She looks at Choerry and whispers to ask if it was okay to kiss her but Choerry was more confused and baffled if Hyunjin was feeling okay and that she really was looking at her. Hyunjin just confidently smiles and goes,

“I’m looking right at you, you’re the prettiest here Choerry.”

Choerry blushes. The crowd hollers and a rowdy bunch of excited 13 year olds oozes at the fact that Hyunjin gives Choerry a small peck. Everyone loved Hyunjin for her confidence, the girl never seemed to back down from anything and always took things head on. She was reckless but she was liked for that matter.

Everyone was gushing except for an annoyed Jeon Heejin next to a happy Choi Yerim. Heejin seemed even more weirded out and was rolling her eyes like she couldn’t stand Hyunjin even more. Now, Hyunjin can read her expression of distaste. But she didn’t care and didn’t want to asses Heejin’s homophobia or weirdness with whatever was going on with her.

Jeon Heejin was probably annoyed that she wasn’t chosen as the prettiest girl in the room but there was no way Hyunjin would choose her.

(She ignores that slight moment where she faltered and thought of her.)

But, Hyunjin knows that every guy in that room would have probably chosen her if they were in her position but unlike them, she has taste. She would choose personality over everything. Plus, she’s never agreed on any of Hyunjin’s actions. Why would she be attracted to a girl who has always been in opposition to everything she does?

Hyunjin goes back to her seat while Choerry ends up still flustered and the game carries on.

Seeing Choerry blush was the turning point for Hyunjin when she realised that she liked being with girls in a romantic sense more than boys. She just had her first kiss with a girl (she was counting that as a kiss even though, it was a mere peck) and Choerry smelled really nice, she really liked her soft lips against hers. Girls were prettier to look at when they’re flustered or when they’re shy or embarrassed and they clearly smell way better than boys do. She also remembers that her parents once said to her with the biggest smile on their faces,

“If someone makes your heart beat a little faster than normal, then that means they’re special to you.”

She looks at Choerry again and feels shy but she can’t help but feel that her heart was at a steady pace.

——

Finally reaching high school couldn’t have been a more exciting time for Hyunjin. She’s waited for this moment since she has always wanted to play for the varsity soccer team. Trying out wasn’t hard as she successfully makes it due to her agility and skills she’s honed over the years. The sport is simple to her, she loves the feeling of the wind rushing against her face as she runs and the control that she feels when she has the ball. She’s the one in power and she loves that. Hyunjin knows she’s fast and that she’s a powerful striker. The athletic girl knows that herself because every summer, her dad would always play with her to help her improve.

The school’s soccer coach - Coach Park, was extremely impressed with her skills and tells her she got in easily. She smiles proudly and states that she’ll be better and she won’t let her down, which results in the coach looking at her with surprise at her determined attitude. Coach Park was intrigued, she smiled knowing the girl will get far with her unwavering attitude.

Hyunjin was welcomed in the team along with another girl she had become friends with during try-outs, named Hyejoo. Hyejoo was far more reserved and a bit quieter but she was a beast when goal-keeping which she admired.

She also recognised some people from her middle school ended up going to the same high school which shouldn’t be surprising when its one of the only few high schools in their area. So one day, when she sees Jeon Heejin walking across the hallway in a cheerleader outfit. She shouldn’t be surprised. But she is and she’s baffled because they still somehow ended up in the same high school and it’s like the world wants Hyunjin to constantly be annoyed. She scoffed at how perfect it was for Heejin to be a cheerleader. But she couldn’t care less, and will not care with whatever Heejin does.

Either way, she’s going to focus on soccer this high school and will not cross paths with Jeon Heejin anymore.

It was easier said than done.

Heejin and Hyunjin had to be in 3 of the same classes. They bicker obviously, clashing with their personality seeing Hyunjin was still playful and reckless as ever. And Heejin would always be daintier and softer. It would always be too much of a contrast and they’ve come to a silent agreement that they will never see eye to eye.

Hyunjin always seemed to rile the cheerleader up so damn easily that Heejin was constantly annoyed at her. However, Hyunjin realises that over summer, Heejin’s voice had started to become deeper which was a large contrast to her overall soft appearance. Although, that still didn’t stop the many boys that had caught on to the new pretty freshman cheerleader.

The soccer player knows that every boy was always on the lookout for cheerleaders though, Hyunjin had no clue if they only took pretty girls in the cheerleading team or everyone just ended up being sporty and pretty. But since Choerry made the team, whom she has become good friends despite their previous experience together, in which they decided to just stay as friends (and mutually thought, they were better off as friends anyways). She wanted to protect her with all of the leering boys at their age.

First year of high school was mainly Hyunjin settling in and practising her soccer even more than before and she loves it.

——

Her second and third year of high school was a blur to Hyunjin. She does remember that her second year consisted of attracting attention from a handful of girls oddly enough when she became a more well-known jock. At first she was quite shy from all of the girls leaving some sort of letters on her locker and even some guys had the courage to ask her out - thinking they wouldn’t get rejected because they confessed face to face. But Hyunjin was not interested in any of that, so she all turned them down since she promised herself she would stay focus on achieving to be the soccer captain for her third year. Plus, she was flunking a lot of her subjects from playing soccer too much that she’s neglected half of her school work. Her father tells her off stating,

“You can’t expect to be the captain if your grades are slacking, Hyunjin. You need your grades up to a standard too.”

After that, Hyunjin ensures that her grades were as good as her soccer skills (well, as close as she could get) for the remainder of the year.

——

When Hyunjin’s junior year came and Coach Park assigned her to be captain, she was beyond ecstatic. All the hard work, the gruelling practises everyday that she endures, finally paid off in achieving her goal. It became the highlight of her year.

The news of her being the captain already despite not being a senior, spread fast and her popularity increased even further. When parties came, girls threw themselves at her and Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that her favourite people to make out with were the cheerleaders. She couldn’t help the attraction that she felt since most of them were gorgeous so she had a growing infamous reputation around her. Hyunjin couldn’t care less of course, since she was finally the soccer captain and it’s not like she’s harming anyone so a little fun is alright.

Although, her friends would always tease her especially Shin Ryujin from the basketball team whom she’s come quite close with over the years. Her mischievousness spills when she says,

“You should slow down with the amount of girls you kiss, Kim Hyunjin.”

“As if you don’t do the same, Ryujin.” Hyunjin chuckles.

“Touché, Kim.” Ryujin laughs.

She was happy with everything to say the least.

Other than her soccer practices/games, school was a chore for Hyunjin. It’s not that she didn’t like studying but it was more of the fact, she got distracted easily and she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to the many subjects she was taking. She considers soccer to be a subject for her since she does practice after school three times a week and it’s the only consistent thing that she has always loved.

——

When senior year has finally arrived, she remembers walking to her class that day and overhearing a group of boys from the football team, talking in annoying loud voices.

“Hey, did you see Heejin today? She gets hotter every summer I swear, man.”

“Yeah bro. Wonder who’s gonna tap that, this year.”

Hyunjin didn’t bother listening to the rest of that conversation after she hears that statement and hears the group chuckling loudly afterwards. The soccer captain already knows how that conversation will go down with boys. She can’t help but frown, she may not like Heejin still but she hates men talking so crudely about women, especially when they go on to objectify them like they’re some sort of meat.

Although, speaking of Jeon Heejin, Hyunjin is thankful that after her first year, she has not crossed paths with Heejin anymore in classes since the universe has finally listened to her prayers and they weren’t in any classes together during her second and third year.

However, after school was a different story since she always ended up interacting with her when the soccer and cheerleading team practices which happened frequently as much as Hyunjin hated to admit. The black-haired girl recalls that every interaction from the past year, when they’ve briefly communicated in practice during the time both the soccer and cheerleading team were using the field, ended up in an argument.

—

“Watch where that ball is going, Kim!” Heejin threatens when the ball ended up in the cheerleaders place of the field.

“That wasn’t even my fault! We can’t control the wind, Jeon!” Hyunjin yells from across the field, grabbing another ball. She refuse to get that ball from Heejin.

“What kind of a soccer player are you, if you can’t control the ball?” Heejin retorts back.

“It’s the wind, princess. Are you not listening?” Hyunjin states.

“Don’t call me that! Just stay on your side of the field.” Heejin frowns.

“Gladly, your highness.” Hyunjin yells back.

“Stop calling me names!” Heejin increasingly becoming annoyed.

Before she could reply, the rest of the team calls Hyunjin to stop annoying her girlfriend and start the drills. Hyunjin feels her face warming up but ignores that certain comment regarding the cheerleader and gladly starts practice.

—

However, fate seemed to laugh at the notion that she could escape Heejin’s presence when in her final year, she’s in almost all of her classes. It’s like first year again but worse. Since almost all of her classes included her sitting next to Jeon Heejin and for once in her life, she actually hated her last name. Their school just had to enforce that type of sitting plan where you sit in alphabetical order according to your last name and since J and K were right next to each other in the alphabet, it undoubtedly forced her next to Heejin.

Not that she could complain and wish for the sitting plan to occur in accordance with their first name instead. Since, her and Heejin’s name would still make them sit next to each other.

The universe really has it out for her, Hyunjin thinks.

The soccer captain drags her feet to sit next to Heejin and the brown-haired girl doesn’t even acknowledge her presence. Hyunjin rolls her eyes at Heejin’s attitude, the girl still thinks she’s above anyone and better than everyone else. When Hyunjin sits down, she notices everyone else taking their sweet time to get to their seats. She sits, feeling annoyed already.

She feels the boredness creeping out of her and there was no way she was going to talk to Heejin. Not that the other girl would want her to, anyways. So, she starts chewing her gum as loud as possible which finally entices a reaction out of Heejin. The cheerleader kept flinching everytime Hyunjin chews and the soccer player starts to rocks her chair back and forth which causes a further reaction out of the brunette.

The soccer captain knows she’s starting to rile Heejin up but this is a free country, she can chew her gum and do whatever.

When a minute has passed, it seems that the tranquility between them vanishes. The once calm cheerleader loses her patience as she snaps.

“Watch it, Kim.”

Hyunjin just smiles and retorts.

“Make me, Jeon.”

She continues to chew her gum happily waiting for their teachers’ next instruction, while Heejin makes a snide comment.

“I can’t believe I have to sit next to someone as despicable as you for half of my classes.”

Not a second later, the brunette adds on,

“And stop chewing your gum so damn loud, no one wants to hear your nastiness.”

Hyunjin pushes her chair back to the ground and chuckles.

“Oh? And you don’t think I don’t feel the same? But I’m gonna be having a good time here not letting anyone ruin my mood. You’re also not the boss of me, I can do whatever I want.”

“Why do you feel the need to be as annoying as possible? If only, you could use that aggravating energy that you never seem to run out off on your studies instead.” Heejin spites back.

“Nah, I make sure I use this energy on the field. As you would know princess, since you cheer for us at every game.” Hyunjin tells her.

“Don’t call me that.” Heejin states her distaste of the nickname.

Before Hyunjin could retort back a reply to Heejin, their teacher finally tells the class to settle down which leads to both girls having no choice but to quieten down and listen to class. Hyunjin thinks, if there was one thing she’s consistently loved - it was soccer.

But for something she’s consistently hated? Jeon Heejin definitely takes the top.

——

The annual soccer meetings that takes place were important for Hyunjin this year since it was her final year and a tradition usually happens every time for the senior captains. She didn’t do it last year since she wasn’t a senior yet so she was definitely looking forward to it. Everything would be revealed at Ha Sooyoung’s place who was vice captain. The girl was filthy rich and her house was simply massive which was perfect.

She arrives at the house and finds Hyejoo and Kim Jungeun, who’s probably her closest friends since freshman year to sit down with, while waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

She notices Kim Yerim and Son Chaeyoung who are both their best midfielders along with Hwang Yeji who is an incredible striker come up to talk to them. Hyunjin smiles, she’s become pretty close with them over the years. Her chest swells with the soft spot that Hyunjin feels for her team. They all settle in comfortable chatter while waiting.

When the last girl - Im Yeojin, who is a reckless, clumsy sophomore (but is an insane runner on the soccer field), finally arrive they head down to Sooyoung’s basement.

Sooyoung’s basement was huge and in a way, it felt like a cinema room where they’ve had countless sleepovers in and Hyunjin recalls, watching movies for as long as they can until everyone’s passed out. It was extremely cozy with the carpet always seemingly new and the softness it entails has always felt so nice to touch. It always made Hyunjin feel like a cat who just wants to endlessly nap for hours whenever she lies down on the floor. Hyunjin thinks, she was probably a cat in her previous past lives since she could undoubtedly relate to their spiritual love for naps and she could even meow perfectly. Although, no one knows that and she’s only done it when she’s alone since she does have a reputation to uphold.

Hyunjin’s thoughts are broken when their annual ‘important’ meeting starts.

“So as you guys know, this meeting is a tradition for every senior captain. And since Hyunjin, is officially a senior - she should continue to uphold the tradition that every past senior soccer captain has done in the past.” Sooyoung states.

Hyunjin already knew what was going to happen. When she became a sophomore, she was finally allowed to come to these ‘meetings’ because freshmen kids weren’t allowed yet. She doesn’t think too much of it since it’s always been like that. But every senior captain for the soccer team has always had to do this tradition.

The tradition involves the whole team to decide on something for the captain to do. It was as simple as that. Almost like a dare.

However, over the years it has progressively gotten difficult as the team continues to do things that the captains may grudgingly find hard to carry out. Evidently, there were some rules in what things were not allowed for the captains to do, which is anything illegal or involving with any crime at all. That would be too unfair since it could jeopardise their future career especially when scholarships are on the line and is so important for their final year.

Hyunjin remembers Kang Seulgi being the past senior captain to do this tradition and she was dared to confess her secret love at that time, which turned out to be her bestfriend - Bae Joohyun. She knows it took a lot of will power for her former captain to confess and she almost backed out but the tradition has never been broken. Every previous soccer captain has managed to carry out this tradition. And so will she. Hyunjin thinks.

“Hyunjin we know you’re basically up for anything so as a team, it took as a while to figure out what you could do. But we finally came to a conclusion.” Sooyoung carries on.

Hyunjin smiles, of course she was known to be relentless on and off the field. She strives for the best if she puts her mind up to it. So this ‘dare’ was going to be easy.

“So, what will it be?” Hyunjin asks.

“Date Jeon Heejin and make her confess to you within a month.” Sooyoung finishes.

Her jaw drops. Did she hear that right? Yeah, she probably misheard Sooyoung.

“W-What did you say again?” Hyunjin chuckles nervously.

Sooyoung replies, without missing a beat,

“Get Heejin to confess to you within a month. And hey, if she falls in love with you and you guys end up dating in the end then you can thank us all.”

“Yeah! Jeon Heejin finally taming the unstoppable Kim Hyunjin down!” Yeojin yells.

Maybe Hyunjin spoke too soon because there was no way in hell she was doing that and to pull it off?? She thinks that will be the day, pigs starts to fly.

“Okay, you know I can’t do that! We both hate each other!” Hyunjin specifies the ‘hate’ significantly.

“Which is why it’s gonna be a challenge for you, Kim. If we chose any other girl - you’d probably already have them confessing to you within a week.” Sooyoung says.

“Yeah, plus we know how popular you are with the girls so we had to choose Heejin since she’s probably the only one not gonna swoon at you flirting.” Jungeun adds on.

“Thanks Jungeun. That really helps.” Hyunjin sarcastically retorts back.

“But, this is just impossible to do guys.” Hyunjin deadpans.

“Not gonna lie Hyunjin but there has always been some sort of tension between you two. If you know what I mean.” Yeri winks at her while the rest of the team laughs in agreement.

“Maybe you can finally sort it out with this challenge.” Yeri chuckles.

“The tension to kill each other, if that’s what you mean.” Hyunjin moans.

“C’mon cap, lighten up! This might end up in your favour and you get yourself a girlfriend at the end of it all.” Sooyoung claps.

She hears Yeojin making kissing noises along with her other teammates at the back but she ignores it.

“Bonus point! if you get her in bed.” Yeji, snorts.

“Can you believe Jeon Heejin is the purest of them all cheerleaders. It makes her more attractive though. She’s untouchable.” Chaeyoung sighs dreamily.

“Yeah, she’s definitely the hottest in that team.” Yeji carries on.

“Along with Jung Jinsoul.” Jungeun and Sooyoung say at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed at their ‘exceptional taste’.

“Hey Hyunjin, you can’t deny that Heejin is gorgeous so you’ll enjoy flirting with her.” Yeri teases.

Hyunjin frowns at how her fellow teammates are actually discussing at how ‘hot’ Jeon Heejin is. If she ignored that she knew Heejin when she was little and has never disliked her and perhaps, if she just met her through high school. Her opinion would be different.

Hyunjin would never admit it to anyone and this is her reaching to her deepest darkest parts of her mind but yeah maybe.... Heejin is one of the prettiest girls in their school but her incredibly huge fan club of boys swooning over her was uncalled for. She didn’t understand why they were so in love with her ‘everything’ when they should know how annoying Heejin’s personality was. She may be pretty but if her personality was shit, then what’s the point.

“And the worse that could happen is you and Heejin become friends.” Hyejoo pulls her back to reality.

Hyunjin entertains the idea that the worst that could really happen is Heejin ends up falling in love with her and she finds out that this is all a dare. But she shakes that thought out of her mind since the thought of Heejin falling in love with her makes her feel something in her stomach - it makes her feel all warm. Maybe she’s already starting to feel sick at the idea of this. Hyunjin is about to protest once again when Sooyoung says,

“Do you really want to be the first captain to break this tradition Hyunjin?”

And that was the sentence that Hyunjin needed to hear before sealing the deal.

She was not going to be the one to break this dumb tradition and as stupid as it seems, her pride was not going to get in the way.

Hyunjin decides that she will shove her hatred for Jeon Heejin at the back of her throat and pretend she’s in love with her so she can get a confession out of her. The tradition will continue and maybe Heejin will hate her even more but she couldn’t care less. Plus, she’s never been turned down before so there was no way she would let Heejin have that satisfaction.

“..... Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll make Heejin confess her undying love for me within a month.” Hyunjin firmly states.

The rest of the team cheers with that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts so far with this!! It’s my first time writing so I’m not sure if it’s okay hehe sorry in advance! Next chapter is where the fun begins :’)


	2. Hyunjin’s Dilemma

That night, Hyunjin couldn’t sleep.  


She lays in bed thinking about the decision she’s made that she so profusely denied but ended up having no choice over. Like a mantra, she continues to tell herself that she cannot be the first soccer captain to break the tradition. She made a promise to herself that she would always persevere and be successful in anything she decides to do. She can’t back out now. 

Hyunjin may be reckless but when she aims to strive for something, she usually ends up obtaining it. It’s probably due to her unwavering motivation and determined nature, which she’s frankly proud of.  


The soccer captain is undeniably, competitive.

And Hyunjin hates losing the most, so this time she decides that she cannot lose to Jeon Heejin.  


Hyunjin tries to recall all of her and the brown-haired girl’s interactions together and fails to remember a time where she’s genuinely talked to Heejin without the conversation derailing to a heated argument. Although, she does admit that Heejin makes it very easy for her to be riled up. 

Hyunjin chuckles when she thinks about the times she’s simply just stared at Heejin. The soccer player felt that the cheerleader was already irritated by her glance. 

Well, the feeling is mutual, Hyunjin thinks.  


The black-haired girl reflects positively though, she couldn’t wait to shatter Jeon Heejin’s narcissistic, pretty little heart when she gets her to confess.  


The cheerleader is going to have a taste of her own medicine.  


Hyunjin anticipates the day she’ll see Heejin squirm and embarrassed when Hyunjin breaks her heart at the end of it all. The brown-haired girl has always provoked her and given her a smug smile whenever she wins their ‘little conversations’. Or in other words, arguments where they bicker and it annoys Hyunjin to hell whenever Heejin has that satisfaction over her.

  
Oh, she’s truly going to have so much fun crushing that conceited, snobbish smile off her face in the future.  


Hyunjin smiles feeling more at ease and pleased with this challenge she has. Perhaps, it wouldn’t be so bad after all.  


Besides, the best art in the world was made through strategy, diligence and patience.  


Patience is a virtue and Hyunjin loves nothing more, but to preserve and create the best masterpiece yet.

  
Jeon Heejin does not know what’s yet to come.  


——  


The following days consisted of Hyunjin trying to think of a way to somehow talk to Heejin. And when she means talk, she means genuinely talk without any snide comments or the conversation becoming a full blown argument.  


She needed Heejin to like her for this confession to occur. Therefore, first things first, they needed to stop arguing.  


But then again, it was easier said than done.  


Due to her wonderful seating position, she gets to bathe first-class in Heejin’s heavenly presence first thing in the morning. She loathes at how this already happened in middle school and it’s happening again. 

Hyunjin reflects that she’s lucky on the soccer field but she’s completely fruitless with her luck off the field.  


Hyunjin is reminded at how easily infuriating the cheerleader can be. The soccer captain has never met anyone that has successfully managed to provoke her so easily. Heejin literally has a knack in getting underneath her skin so skilfully. She concludes that it’s the only thing Heejin is perfectly good at.  


Hyunjin normally, is a calm and level-headed person but when it gets to Heejin, it’s like she loses all of those attributes and she ends up with a hot-tempered personality.  


How the hell was she going to pretend to like her?  


Because there’s no way she’ll genuinely like her. She’s trying to at least be civil with her but Heejin makes it near impossible to do so.  


Everyday, she struts in class like she owns the damn place and she always ends up greeting Hyunjin with a egotistical, ‘pretty’ smile on her face. She knows Heejin is giving her the fakest smile right now and she tries her best not to entertain her.

  
Hyunjin comes to the conclusion that she won’t let Heejin irritate or provoke her this time.  


She decides to stare at the cheerleader nonchalantly, void of any emotions in her face, as if she isn’t bothered with Heejin’s attitude. But, as much as Hyunjin knows what ticks Heejin off. The brunette also knows what aggravates Hyunjin the most. When Heejin sneeringly says,

  
“What’s with the look? Are you having a personality crisis?”

  
Hyunjin tries her best to look away and not give in to the cheerleader but the girl is relentless.

  
“I’m not complaining though! I can’t believe we’re finally having some peace and quiet here. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”  


“Please keep your emo phase, Kim. It’s doing wonders to my health and well-being.” Heejin sweetly adds on.  


Hyunjin’s right eyebrow twitches. She tells herself, she’s going to ignore Heejin as the girl continues to carry on.  


“Can you believe the rain is starting to clear up? And the sun is shining once more! This is what happens when you don’t blabber, Kim.”  


“I know we’re about to reach World Peace if this continues.” Heejin dramatically finishes.  


Hyunjin finally loses her will to stay silent. The soccer captain’s calm and level-headed demeanour was once lost again.  


“Your life must be so sad if me being quiet makes you feel so good. But thanks! I knew your pathetic life always revolved around me.” Hyunjin smirks.  


“Ah ah ah, here she is. Finally, good morning to you too, Kim.” Heejin smugly says. 

“I knew you couldn’t keep that mouth shut for longer than two seconds. I know because with me, you could never hold your silence.” 

Heejin smiles sickeningly at her.  


Hyunjin - 0 Heejin - 1  


Hyunjin groans out loud and she hears Heejin annoyingly giggle next to her. She really could not stand her. The way that the cheerleader continues to sit there with an innocent, boastful smile on her after that statement. If only she could physically wipe that stupid smirk off her face.  


How is someone so annoying?  


“You know, you probably hold the Guinness world record for being the most annoying person in the world.”  


“But, you exist?” Heejin snaps back.  


God, If Heejin was a subject she would definitely be chemistry. She hated chemistry. In fact, they’re in chemistry right now and it doesn’t help that Heejin seems to ace this subject too. Hyunjin groans in her head. She was drowning in work and she really needed to get decent grades on her courses if she wanted a scholarship.  


The soccer player knows she needs to establish her weaknesses and start listening to her teachers intently or else she was going to fail. Heejin annoying her every second of the day for every lesson they had together was not helping. She curses at the school, the universe, her teachers - whoever she could for making her sit next to Heejin.  


Hyunjin’s interrupted with her thoughts when the teacher calls her out.  


Just when she was complaining that she really needed to concentrate this year, she already forgot that class has started. 

Why does she always end up in these dumb situations? 

Always indulging on her thoughts that she forgets that real life is not staying still for her. Time carries on. The soccer captain thinks that she really needed to start listening instead of daydreaming.  


“Earth to Hyunjin?” The teacher calls her out once more.

  
“Y-Yes Sir! I mean, what’s up Ms. Yoo?”  


The class erupts into laughter and she hears Heejin snicker next to her saying,  


“Wow, I didn’t know you were in the military, Kim.”  


“Y-Yes Sir!” Heejin mimics.  


“Shut up, Jeon.” Hyunjin mutters.  


Hyunjin glares at her and groans again inside her head. She felt like throwing herself out the next window if she could. She thinks that her past life must have done something significantly wrong to be placed in an era where Jeon Heejin exists.  


She vexes the universe. Who else is there to blame?

  
The voice of her teacher pulls her back when Ms. Yoo strictly says,  


“Hyunjin. As I was saying, could you please explain what pressure is?”  


Hyunjin sighs. She’s doomed. This is such a simple question but her mind is literally emptier than the Sahara Desert. She knows what pressure is, she just doesn’t know how to explain it. She feels the sense of dread creeping up her body as the seconds tick by  
and she can’t conjure up an answer.  


Ms. Yoo noticing her distress, offers a solution to Hyunjin.

  
“Would someone like to help Hyunjin out?”  


She feels Heejin put her hand out, next to her.  


Great. Hyunjin thinks. Of course, Jeon fucking know-it-all Heejin would like to ‘help’. She probably wants to rub into her face that she’s smarter than her.  


(She ignores her good conscience saying that, Heejin is one of the smartest in the class. Of course, she’ll know the answer.)  


Hyunjin feels her annoyance even more hearing Heejin’s perfect answer.  


“Pressure is defined as the physical force exerted on an object. In other words, it’s a measure of how much force is acting on an area. Since pressure depends on both the force and the area, this means that a smaller area will create a greater pressure with the same force acting on it.”  


Their teacher smiles and proudly says,  


“Well done, Heejin. That was the perfect definition I was looking for.”  


Heejin sits down and smiles sweetly at Hyunjin.

  
Hyunjin - 0 Heejin - 2

  
Their lesson carries on. Hyunjin looks away towards the closest window next to her and imagines herself jumping out.  


Has she said mentioned that she hates Heejin with a burning passion?

  
Because she really does.  


——  


When soccer practice comes, she’s relieved. She can finally exert all of her frustrations out from her day as she runs and feels the wind rush freely past her face. It’s probably one of her favourite feelings. She loves to run and feel the anticipation of trying to score a goal.

However, her happiness is short lived when she hears Coach Park call her out.  


“Hyunjin. We need to talk.”

  
Coach Park was Hyunjin’s biggest inspiration, confidante and most importantly, her second mom. Although, she notes that she has never seen her look more serious than she is now. 

Hyunjin feels the dread creeping inside of her. 

This can’t be good.  


“What’s wrong Coach?”  


“Hyunjin, you know you’re the best player we’ve had in years. You’re hardworking and I couldn’t think of a better candidate to be captain. But...” Coach Park sighed. 

“You’re grades are slipping. They’re slipping to the point that if you fail one more exam, I’m afraid I won’t be able to let you play for the rest of the season. You know every player here needs to pass their classes and as you are the captain, I thought you would be taking this more seriously.” Coach Park continues to states.

  
“What do you mean? Of course, I’m taking this seriously! Coach, you can’t take me off the team right now. I need to play. Sponsors will be coming for this season and I really need a scholarship. It’s my final year. It’s my life! I have to play.” Hyunjin exclaimes.

The soccer captain starts to panic. When she said she’s only slipping a little bit, she didn’t think it would be this bad. She knows she’s failed a couple of exams here and there, but she still managed a good average, right? Or so she thought.  


“And you can, as long as you manage to get your grades up for this term and show me that you’re serious about this. You need your grades higher, Hyunjin. Even if you’re the captain, I won’t be making any exceptions and that’s final.” Coach Park replied with such authority that leaves Hyunjin no room for arguments.  


“I’m sorry, Coach. But don’t worry, I’ll fix this.”  


Hyunjin gives her a strong and determined look before running back out to play with the rest of her team.  


Today was really not her day.  


——-  


Hyunjin drops down on her bed feeling exhausted. She knows she’s been slacking on her school work but recently she’s just been so exhausted to work. 

The soccer captain reminds herself to be positive. She’s been through this before and she can do it again. The black-haired girl knows she’s capable of getting decent grades. Just like how she managed to be the captain during her junior year, when she worked her ass off with her studies for that to happen.  


She gets up from her bed with a sigh and rummages through her bag for her homework.  


She decides that she might as well get this over and done with.  


After a couple hours, Hyunjin is on the verge of passing out. But the soccer captain is glad to say that she’s completed the majority of her work. To be honest, it wasn’t that difficult especially with Math which was her favourite subject. She’s proud to say that she managed to complete it in less than half an hour. She smiles, clearly pleased with herself. 

But, this stupid Chemistry work is still out here torturing her. She’s been trying to figure this out for a good hour now and she genuinely could not fathom what this freaking assignment was asking her to do.  


Hyunjin understood the aspect of Math in Chemistry but the theory behind it all? It was pointless.  


She felt like she was reading her Chemistry book in a different language.  


Hyunjin’s frustration is so close to boiling point she may as well explode now. Honestly, she just fails to understand why she needs to know how colloids and suspensions work in solutions. 

After a few more minutes of reading this alien language, Hyunjin decides that her brain deserves to take a rest for the day.  


The black-haired girl would have to sort this out the next day. Maybe she’ll talk to Ms. Yoo for some additional help because she couldn’t afford to fail any of her exams. She just can’t let Chemistry fail her, it can not be her downfall.  


———

When the next day arrives, Hyunjin settles to look for Ms. Yoo at the start of lunch. She couldn’t afford to waste any more time since she really needed to pass the upcoming exams.  


The soccer captain can’t think of anything worse than not being able to play for the rest of the season. Seriously, her eyes become misty just thinking about it.  


When she reaches the staff office, she finds Ms. Yoo and explains to her how urgent her situation is.  


“Ms. Yoo, I’ve been struggling with Chemistry for a while now and I just can’t seem to get my head around the topics for this term... I went through the assignment last night and I just didn’t understand. Could you please help me?”  


“Of course, Hyunjin. I can try and help you with the assignment right now. But, it’s going to be very difficult to cover and revisit every topic we’ve done so far this year. My best advice to you is to ask for help with one of your classmates or friends. Perhaps, you two could help one another and revise together too.”

Hyunjin starts to think about her friends and if anyone one of them seem to like Chemistry to the point they’ll be willing to help her. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Yoo carries on speaking.  


“As I recall, you sit next to Jeon Heejin right? I’m sure she would be willing to tutor you if you ask. She’s always shown high enthusiasm for Chemistry! I’m positive that she would love to help you out, Hyunjin. It’ll be helpful since, she sits next to you in class after all.”  


Hyunjin pales at that suggestion. Yeah, there’s no way in hell she’s going to ask Jeon Heejin for help. She thinks she would rather suffer than ask help from Satan herself.  


And why does everything seem to lead to Heejin?  


Hyunjin can just imagine how that tutoring session will most likely go and it will consist of Heejin sitting there and insulting her “weak knowledge” and being a dumbass.  


Yep, Hyunjin will not go through with it.  


“Hyunjin, I know it might be hard to ask your peers for help. But, I believe this is the best course of action if you really want your grades up. I really am positive, Heejin won’t turn a fellow student in need of help.” Ms. Yoo smiles at her.  


Hyunjin does not have the heart to decline her on the spot so she dejectedly mutters,  


“Okay. I’ll try to ask Heejin for help.”  


Yeah, she’s definitely screwed. Hyunjin sighs.  


Chemistry won’t be her downfall but Jeon Heejin will be.  


——-  


When after school comes, Hyunjin leads the soccer drills with Sooyoung. The soccer captain looks ahead and waits for the team to finish their warm up.  


Sooyoung nudges her and points out,  


“Hey, there’s Heejin.”  


Hyunjin groans. Can she not get through a day without people talking to her about Heejin? Her whole day has been torture with Heejin being everywhere. She’s reminded of the tutoring situation too.

  
It’s like the brown-haired girl is forever haunting her wherever she goes. Even when she’s in the hallways, she hears people talking about the head cheerleader and her friends.  


Frankly, Hyunjin couldn’t wait for this year to be over already. So she can finally escape Heejin’s presence and live in peace. 

  
“What are you groaning for?” Sooyoung asks.  


“Have you forgotten y’know... the tradition?” Sooyoung adds on.

“The tradition.” was the code word they used for the challenge that the soccer captains have to do. Since no one else other than the soccer team should know about it due to the fact that it could jeopardise the whole ‘dare’. And it’s the way it’s always been. It’s part of the many secrets they have as team. Just like their tactics on the field are secrets too.  


Hyunjin sighs in frustration remembering the tradition. That’s another thing she needs to think about. She’s been occupied about her failing academic life, she hasn’t even given the challenge much thought at all. The fact that Heejin is being more aggravating lately, has not helped.  
  
  
Hyunjin looks over to where the cheerleading squad were practicing, since they were sharing the field with them again today. The soccer team practises three times a week and they unfortunately share the field with them twice a week.  


Hyunjin spots Heejin leading the practise alongside Jinsoul who’s the vice captain for the cheerleading team.  


Hyunjin thinks, it’s ironic how Heejin ended up becoming the head cheerleader, for their senior year. The stereotype that Hyunjin has for her is evidently precise that it’s almost too predictable. The soccer captain is not surprised in any sense that Heejin became the head cheerleader.  


It was truly a perfect combination for her infuriating dainty and girly personality.  


She sighs tiredly and replies to Sooyoung.  


“Coach has just been on my back because of my grades since I’ve actually been failing Chem” Hyunjin grumbles. 

“I might not be able to play for the rest of the season if I don’t get my grades up. That’s why, I haven’t been thinking much about the tradition. I’m just so stressed.” Hyunjin dejectedly adds.  


“Wait, didn’t you go to Ms. Yoo during lunch though? What did she say?” Sooyoung curiously asks.  


Hyunjin scratches the back of her head and displeasingly recalls what Ms. Yoo tells her.  


“She told me to get Heejin to tutor me since she’s a ‘kind and loving student who’ll be there to offer a fellow peer a helping hand if needed’ and apparently it’s the best way to get my grades up in time for the exams. Like, what the fuck.” Hyunjin exclaims.  


“Damn, are you serious? I can’t believe you’re sulking when luck is literally on your side, Hyun! You’re basically hitting two birds with one stone!” Sooyoung enthusiastically replies.  


Hyunjin has never been in opposition to that statement. She feels like the unluckiest girl, knowing Heejin is the smartest in a class she’s currently failing. Like out of everyone in that class, it had to be her.  


“You don’t want to sit out for the rest of the season right?” Sooyoung questions, as she starts to prepare some drills. Hyunjin slowly shakes her head.

“Then, maybe shove down your pride and ask Heejin to tutor you with Chem. Not only will she get you and your ass to pass the exams but you can also use that time to charm yourself into her little heart and get her to confess to you within a month.” Sooyoung gives her a smirk as she grabs a ball and kicks it to Hyunjin.  


As much as the soccer captain hated to hear that, Sooyoung was right.  


“Damn you and your honesty, Soo.” Hyunjin dejectedly replies as she stops the soccer ball in front of her.  


“Someone’s gotta give it to you upfront, Kim. I promise you’ll be okay, kid. Now, I would give you more advice from Sooyoung’s consultation corner but we’ve got practice to do.”  


Sooyoung chuckles and pats her on the shoulder before jogging off to join the rest of their teammates.  


As much as Hyunjin hated to ask for help with the person who hates her guts, she has to get Heejin to tutor her somehow. That’s probably her biggest issue right now. Ms. Yoo was wrong into think Heejin will happily tutor her without getting anything in return.  


Hyunjin signs and looks over to where the cheerleaders are practicing. She spots Heejin laughing at something her fellow blonde vice captain says. Hyunjin notices Jiwoo running up to them to join in on their conversation.  


The soccer captain was about to run to her teammates when she suddenly locks eyes with Heejin, who in turn looks back at her in confusion. The cheerleader then slowly raises an eyebrow before irritatingly asking,  


“What are you staring at, idiot?”  


Hyunjin just rolls her eyes but gives her, her trademark smirk that she knows annoys Heejin the most. She tightens her ponytail, grabs a ball and runs to the rest of her team.  


She would confront Heejin tomorrow.  


Hyunjin fails to see Heejin’s curious stare, following her as she jogs back to her teammates.  


———  


When Hyunjin walks in class the next day, she spots Heejin talking to Jinsoul beside their desk. Since class hasn’t begun and their teacher was nowhere in sight. She decides to not go to her desk yet. Instead, she scans the room to look for Jungeun.

  
English was one of the few classes that Hyunjin shared with Jungeun. She goes over to where her fellow soccer teammate is sitting and greets her.

“Hey Jungeun” 

Jungeun, who seems preoccupied, continues to sit there in a daze completely ignoring her presence. Hyunjin, puzzled, looks over to where her teammate was staring at and spots her desk where Jinsoul and Heejin were resided.

  
“Jungeun.”

  
“Hyunjin? Huh? When did you get here?” Jungeun asks bewildered.

  
“A second ago. But I see, you were too busy staring at those cheerleaders over there that you didn’t even see me waving my hands in front of your face.” Hyunjin teasingly replies.  


“Penny for your thoughts?” Hyunjin adds on.  


“It’s nothing! I wasn’t staring at your girl anyways, so don’t worry.” Jungeun retorts.  


Hyunjin ignores that comment and replies.  


“So, you were staring at Jinsoul then?”  


“Huh? No! I was just staring at the window. The scenery is quite nice today.”  


The soccer captain laughs at Jungeun’s blatant lie. First of all, her desk is nowhere near the windows. Second of all, it’s completely cloudy outside and their class is on the 4th floor. There is no scenery, other than clouds. She looks over to Jungeun and notices her ears start to redden.  


Jungeun changes the topic then.  


“Anyways, how is your little challenge going? Have you made any progress with Heejin?”  


Hyunjin snuck a glance at the brunette in question and sulks, remembering that she still has to bribe Heejin into tutor her for Chem. And, with the dare she’s been forced into, she still hasn’t had the time to think about how she’ll go about it. 

How do you even get someone who hates your guts to give their time of day into helping you?  


“Not yet, I’m planning to get her to tutor me but we can’t even have a single conversation without us wanting to rip each other’s heads out.”  


“You mean your love quarrels?”  


“Shut up, Jungeun.” Hyunjin pouts and crosses her arms.  


Jungeun chuckles at Hyunjin’s reaction and pats her on her head.  


“Listen, you’re attractive as hell. Plus, you have your own fanclub of girls swooning over you. And may I remind you that you’ve always gotten who you wanted? Did you forget?”  


Hyunjin reflects on Jungeun’s response feeling her confidence boost up a bit. Her teammate was right. She could get Heejin to like her, she boastfully remembers she’s never met anyone who’s turned her down. Everyone falls for her charms and Heejin will not be an exception.  


“You’re right, Jung. Heejin can’t possibly turn down these” Hyunjin playfully gestures at herself. “Besides, I know how cheerleaders are. This shouldn’t even too hard.”  


Hyunjin smirks, she’s probably got with most of the cheerleading team. They were hot as hell and they wanted her, so who was she to turn such beautiful girls down?  


Now, she’s going to make their head cheerleader fall for her too.  


“That’s my girl! Go get her tiger.” Jungeun slaps her back.  


Their teacher walked in then, which left Hyunjin to stand up and walk to her desk where Heejin was already sat down.  


“Hey, loser.” Heejin greets her uninterestedly.  


Hyunjin just managed to stifle an automatic snide comment that’s sitting at the back of her throat before she slouches down next to Heejin. She’s thankful that her patience is high today or else Heejin would have been sorry that she even opened her mouth.  


But, starting from today she needed Heejin’s tutoring and more. So she musters up a smirk and replies.  


“Hey, princess. You’re looking pretty today.”  


Hyunjin tries not to cringe at herself. Wait. That seemed too weird and forward. But, It’s what she would say if she wanted to get with someone. She almost facepalms herself as Heejin narrows her eyes at her. Heejin probably thinks that she was being sarcastic, which she was but Heejin doesn’t need to know that. Her thoughts were confirmed when Heejin retorts back,  


“I see, we’re starting the sarcasm so early in the morning today, huh?”  


“Well, you look extravagant today, Kim.”  


Hyunjin stops herself from rolling her eyes. Heejin is making this so much harder than necessary. Why couldn’t the soccer team assign some random girl to get to confess to her instead?  


Hyunjin doesn’t give up though, she still needs Heejin to tutor her.  


“Okay but Jeon, I need your help.”  


“Absolutely not.”  


“You don’t even know what I need help with!”  


“Why would I want to help you?”  


“Listen, you know how much I suck at Chem. I need you to help me pass the upcoming exams.”  


“So you want me to tutor you?” Heejin questions. She then sweetly smiles before replying,

“No.”  


“Look, I know you need my help too! I know you’re not the best at Math and it’s stopping you from basically getting an even higher grade for Chem.” Hyunjin explains.  


“So?”  


“If you help me with Chemistry, I’ll help you with Math. You’ll get a higher grade for Chem and Math at the same time.”  


Heejin stares at her suspiciously. But, Hyunjin confidently holds her gaze before leaning back as she sees the dusty cogs turning inside Heejin’s little brain. Hyunjin knows Heejin needs her as much as she does. So, she carries on her coaxing.  


“You know how I’m good at Math, it’s one of my best subjects. You could really use my help too.”  


Hyunjin continues to study Heejin’s reaction. At least the girl isn’t quickly dismissing her idea and seems to reflect that she values her education more than her hatred for Hyunjin. And okay, maybe Heejin is having a good hair day today.  


What the fuck.

Hyunjin shook her head. She really hopes she accepts because this is just embarrassing.  


“Any time now Jeon.”

“Fine. I’ll help you tutor for Chem and you help me with my Math. But, no funny business? Or I swear to god, Kim. You probably need this tutoring more than I do!” Heejin begrudgingly answers.  


Hyunjin bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too much. Finally! She thanked the universe for doing something good to her today. She almost gives Heejin a hug with the amount of happiness she feels.

If all goes well, she’ll probably end up being able to play for the rest of the season.  


The soccer captains refrains from the hug but she gives Heejin the biggest and most genuine smile she’s given her.  


“No funny business, I promise! Thank you.”  


She sees Heejin looking back at her thrilled reaction and notices the girl starting to go red. 

Huh?

Hyunjin’s confused. Does she have a fever? Maybe, that’s why she managed to get her to agree so easily. She honestly thought it would take more bribing and maybe some blackmailing.

Heejin then looks away and stares at the window next to her instead.

“Whatever, just stop grinning like an idiot.”  


Hyunjin doesn’t stop smiling though. She feels her stress levels slowly deflate from her body. She feels like she could breathe. At least she got this one started.  


Maybe, the universe was suddenly in her favour now.  


——  


During lunch, Hyunjin realises that she forgot to ask Heejin when and where their tutoring session will actually take place.  


She tells Sooyoung, she needs to go find Heejin and asks her about their tutoring session. Sooyoung gives her a smirk but Hyunjin just slaps her shoulder with an eye roll.  


“It’s not like that.”  


Sooyoung chuckles and whips out her phone, before telling her that she’ll accompany her. Hyunjin is surprised and bemused. 

“Why?” She questions. But the brunette just shrugs and replies casually,  


“I’m going to say Hi to Jinsoul.”

“Wait, since when were you friends?”

“She goes to that dance club I frequently go to. I found out it helps her with choreographing some of the cheerleading dances they do. She’s pretty sweet too.”  


“Woah, is there something going on there Soo?”  


“Shut up, we’re just friends.” Sooyoung denies profusely.  


“Bet you wish you were more.” 

Hyunjin laughs when she observes Sooyoung’s face becoming redder. 

  
When they get to the cheerleading teams’ table, they spot Jinsoul and Heejin at the end of the table.  


Sooyoung gives Jinsoul a smile before slowly walking to their end of the table and sitting down. Meanwhile, Hyunjin just stands there not knowing what to do while Heejin continues to raise that damn eyebrow at her. It doesn’t help that the other cheerleaders are giving her those looks that suggest something she can’t really think about right now. 

God, she really needs to focus.  


“Why are you here?” Heejin asks.  


“Wow, can’t a girl say hi to her fellow classmate?” Hyunjin chuckles.  


“We both know you want something.”  


“Fine, you caught me. I just forgot to ask you when and where are we going to start our tutoring sessions? Can we do it as soon as possible, I don’t understand a lot of things.” Hyunjin explains.  


Heejin starts to think, putting her finger to her chin, while Hyunjin continues to ramble on.

“The library is basically closed after school and I don’t have soccer practice tonight.”  


“I don’t have cheer tonight, either. I guess we could do it after school?”  


“Fine with me, but where?”  


“Just come over to mine later on. We can do it at my house.”  


“Oh, sweet. What’s your address? I have my car-“  


“Great! I’ll just tag along with you. You’re going to my house after all.” Heejin sweetly says with a finality, turning her back on her before Hyunjin can even think about what she just said.  


Hyunjin shoulders slackened. Great, just great. She can’t even try to refuse since she needed Heejin’s cooperation after all. She needs to be on her best behaviour not only for her soccer career but also for the ‘tradition’.  


She leaves the cheerleading’s team table shortly afterwards with Sooyoung trailing behind her. She looks back to see Heejin animatedly talking back to Jiwoo, appearing to pick up their conversation before Hyunjin interrupted.  


Hyunjin sees Heejin smile at her own teammates before talking to Sooyoung again.  


Surprisingly, her and Heejin haven’t argued today and it feels like a change in the norm already.  


Hyunjin is unsure if she likes it or not.  


But she doesn’t think too much about it, everything was going to her plan after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s the way i imagine heejin bickering with hyunjin is inspired by this [gif](https://twitter.com/lunarhsy/status/1252471211671425025?s=21) especially when she went “but, you exist.” YUPPPP
> 
> and omg, i lied. the fun begins next chapter :’)) 
> 
> also pls let me know your thoughts!! your comments rlly fuel my writing <33


	3. Be honest

When after school arrives, Hyunjin waits outside for Heejin. 

She reprimands herself for forgetting to ask for the cheerleaders number. The soccer captain helplessly looks through the vast amount of students rushing out, as school ends. 

As the black-haired girl continues to scan the area, she hears the voice she was looking for.

“Kim.” 

Hyunjin turns around to see Jeon Heejin looking as pristine and confident as ever.

“Princess.” 

Heejin frowns at the nickname but doesn’t mention her distaste. She walks on.

“Let’s just get this over and done with. Let’s go.” 

“Alright, your highness. But my truck is this way.” 

“Your truck?” Heejin replies confused.

“Yeah, my pickup truck. C’mon she’s a beauty.” 

When they finally get to Hyunjin’s pickup truck, Heejin stares in disgust.

“Hold on. You want me to get in that?” 

“That’s not even a truck, that’s an abomination.” 

Hyunjin frowns. She knows that her pick up truck is quite old and rusty but it was still in excellent shape. It’s vintage. She smiles fondly remembering the memories she has with her Dad when they were fixing this truck over the summer. 

Hyunjin ignores Heejin’s comments and pats her truck instead.

“I’m sorry, Peaches. The tiny, prissy lady didn’t mean that. Don’t listen to her, okay baby?” Hyunjin coos. 

Heejin snorts at Hyunjin’s antics.

“Are you seriously talking to your truck, Kim?” 

Hyunjin sighs. Of course, Heejin holds no admiration for cars or anything vintage. The cheerleader most likely has the latest car her Daddy bought her. The soccer captain snorts thinking about the fact that she’s probably Daddy’s ‘precious little girl’ and gets anything she wants.

“Are you going to get in the truck or not, Jeon? We don’t have all day.” 

Heejin’s face is filled with distaste as she enters Hyunjin’s truck. The whole truck squeaks when they both sit down.

“I swear to god, If this truck of yours breakdown in the middle of you driving-“

“Relax Princess, Peaches isn’t even that old. You can even connect to your music still.” Hyunjin proudly states.

Her and her Dad dissembled the radio for the truck and manage to install an aux cord compartment so she’d be able to connect to her own music. Hyunjin recalls squealing and jumping with glee with her dad when they managed to successfully make it work. 

“Am I just going to ignore that you name your truck, Peaches?” 

Heejin laughs. Hyunjin pouts, she doesn’t think that there was anything wrong with naming your own trucks or cars. 

“What’s wrong with Peaches? I think it’s cute.” Hyunjin simply states, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Alright, whatever you say Kim. Just start your Peaches already.” Heejin amusingly says.

——

Halfway through the drive, Heejin breaks their silence as she asks to connect to the music in Hyunjin’s truck.

“No. No way in hell we’re listening to your music, Jeon.” 

“I won’t tell you the rest of the directions to my house, if you don’t help me now.” Heejin blackmails her. 

Hyunjin groans. She had no choice but to give Heejin the aux cord to connect to the music. Great. Of course, she’s manipulative. The soccer player prepares herself for Heejin’s music taste to be absolute trash. 

What surprises Hyunjin is when fucking rap comes on. 

Rap .... like out of all of the genres Hyunjin expected Heejin to play, this was definitely not it. 

Heejin, cheerleader and all, who loves pink a little too much and hated anything messy for as long as Hyunjin could remember, listening to rap?! 

She thinks the world is about to end. 

It doesn’t end there because Jeon Heejin starts flawlessly rapping the lyrics to the song she usually loves. Her deep voice matches the tone of the rap quite well that Hyunjin is absolutely floored. 

She continues to gape and she steals glances at Heejin.

“Why is your face like that? Don’t tell me you don’t like rap?” 

“W-What? Of course, I do! I’m just too shocked right now to process that you actually listen to fucking rap.” 

Hyunjin recalls that most of the days, she comes in to class with her earphones and jamming to her favourite beats. Yet, Heejin has never mentioned anything. She’s positive that the girl has heard her listening to the songs. Hyunjin knows her earphones were pretty loud.

“And, I can’t even imagine you to hang out with people who listen to rap.” 

“What do you mean? My type are-“ 

Heejin suddenly stops. Hyunjin glances at the girl to see her looking a bit embarrassed. The soccer captain is confused. 

“Your type is.....?” 

“N-Nothing! Just keep driving. We’re basically almost there.” 

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at Heejin’s sudden weird behaviour but she continues to drive. She lets the topic go, still surprised that the head cheerleader genuinely listens to rap. The soccer captain realises that it’s something that derails away from Hyunjin’s idea of who Heejin is. 

Well, you learn something new every day. 

“Turn in that corner and we’re there.” 

Hyunjin turns the car and she’s completely stunned when Heejin’s house comes into view. 

The soccer player couldn’t even call it a house like, that is a whole ass mansion right there. If she thought Sooyoung was rich, Heejin was just downright loaded. 

When Hyunjin parks the car and she follows Heejin through her house. She’s in awe at the expansion of Heejin’s foyer. The soccer captain is pretty sure, the cheerleader owned chandeliers instead of lightbulbs for their lights. 

Yeah, she’s definitely a daddy’s girl. 

Hyunjin guesses that this is probably why Heejin acts like a little spoilt brat when things don’t go her way. She’s so rich she could get anything she wants. 

“Just follow me to the library, Kim.”

“Wait. Hold on! You have a library?!” Hyunjin’s shocked. 

“Of course, I do. Where do you think I study?” Heejin bluntly states, as if it was normal to casually have a library in your house.

“Um, your room? like the rest of us peasants.” 

“Let me rephrase, it’s just a study room.” 

Before Hyunjin could respond, they enter Heejin’s ‘library.’ Which included several books lining against the wall and a huge window on the right. There were two floors with a spiral staircase. Hyunjin thinks, it’s quite cozy. 

“You know, I was right in calling you a princess. You look like one and you live like one.” 

Heejin blushes. 

“S-Shut up, Kim. Just get your notes out so we can start.” 

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at Heejin’s reaction and stammering. Well, that was new. 

“Alright. Please, lend me some of your intelligence, Jeon.” 

——

They’ve been studying for an hour now and Hyunjin is pleased to see, she’s making some small progress. 

Baby steps, the soccer captain thinks. 

She would try her best to ace the upcoming exams in three weeks. 

Other than the black-haired girl trying to finish her work, she’s starting to feel annoyed at Heejin. The cheerleader has been constantly looking at her phone for the last half an hour. 

What was more important than Hyunjin’s education? She should be giving her, her whole damn attention. Hyunjin frowns. She wanted to pass the exams and maybe flirt? Damn that tradition. How was she going to do that when Heejin is giving her the bare minimum attention.

“Who are you constantly texting?” 

“What?” Heejin responds, not looking up at Hyunjin.

“Jeon.” 

Heejin still continues to text.

“Princess.” 

Heejin frowns at her phone and continues to type.

“Heejin!” 

Hyunjin hardly ever says Heejin’s name. The soccer player is always provoking her with her last name or her royalty nicknames that she has for the cheerleader. But in desperate times like this, she would swallow her pride. 

“Huh? What? Have you finished already?” Heejin looks at her confused. 

“Yeah, five minutes ago! But you wouldn’t even know since you’ve been looking at your phone all this time.” Hyunjin dejectedly says.

“You’re supposed to be tutoring me, Jeon!” 

Hyunjin feels like she’s whining but it feels weird not having Heejin’s full attention like she usually does. She really needed Heejin’s undivided attention so that she could pass her exams. 

(That’s what Hyunjin tells herself, anyways.)

“Who are you even texting?” Hyunjin adds on.

“None of your business.” Heejin snaps.

“Oh please. I need to know who’s bugging you so I can tell them to not text you during these times because our tutoring sessions are on.” 

“That wouldn’t make a difference. I don’t think he’ll listen to you.” 

“And why is that? I think I could make them. My soccer career is on the line here, Jeon! I need to keep my GPA up.” 

“Fine! It’s Hansol. And I’m sure, he has a right to text me since he’s my boyfriend.” 

What the fuck? 

Jeon Heejin has a boyfriend? a Boyfriend?!

“Wait, you have a boyfriend?” Hyunjin blurts out.

“Yes? Why do you sound so shocked?” 

“For your information, I’m not as unlikeable as you think I am.” Heejin scoffs. 

“Huh. Whatever, I don’t care anyways. I just need you to help me with this question.” Hyunjin responds, trying to sound not too affected. 

Hyunjin scolds at herself for not even thinking about the possibility of Heejin having a boyfriend. Of course, she would. As much as Hyunjin hated it, Heejin is one of the most popular girls in their school. It would make sense she was sought after. 

Still, why did no one in the soccer team tell her Heejin has a boyfriend?! 

How was she supposed to try and make Heejin like her if she’s dating someone else. 

Hyunjin is doomed. 

She mentally notes to talk to her team about this later on. This was vital information. 

——

The following day, Hyunjin is still stressed about her situation with Heejin. She makes it her mission to group her team to discuss about this ‘situation’ as soon she makes it to lunch. 

“Why did no one tell me that Heejin has a boyfriend!?” 

“Does it matter?” Hyejoo nonchalantly responds.

“Of course it does! How could I possibly get her to like me if she has a boyfriend?” Hyunjin exclaims.

“Okay, but has that really ever stopped you from getting with someone?” Sooyoung replies.

Hyunjin stops. She thinks back to all of the times she’s hooked up with people at a party, she has never once questioned if they were taken. 

So yeah, why should it matter now?

“You make it sound like I just get with anyone without caring if they’re taken or not.” Hyunjin retorts.

“But you really don’t, Hyunjin.” Yeri snickers. 

Hyunjin whines in frustration. She was still unsure if she could really do this. Plus, was Heejin even bi? 

Hyunjin pales thinking about the time she kissed Choerry in middle school and Heejin looked weirded out.

Fucking great. Heejin could possibly be homophobic and it’s truly over for the soccer captains’ tradition. 

“Does anyone even know if Heejin is bi, at least?” 

“Does that matter too?” Chaeyoung questions, confused. 

“Of course, it does! Like I wouldn’t even be surprised if she’s homophobic.” Hyunjin replies. 

“Do we have to remind you that we thought some of those cheerleaders were straight too until we found out you’ve got with half of them!” Jungeun exclaims. 

The rest of the team laughs at that statement. She hears Yeojin yelling that she was her ‘inspiration’.

“Listen Hyun, we love you but you really should be more confident about all this. Why are you thinking so much?” Sooyoung states. 

“I don’t know.... this whole thing is so confusing.”

“And, annoying.” Hyunjin mutters. 

“So you’re finally thinking you don’t hate Heejin as much as you claim to?” 

Sooyoung gives her a teasing smile. She ruffles Hyunjin’s hair and puts her arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder. The black haired girl was about to deny it, but Sooyoung continues, 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to to tell you that we’re all going to Chaewon’s party tonight. You’re definitely coming.”

Sooyoung nods over towards Park Chaewon’s table where she sees Heejin was sat, along with the rest of the cheerleaders.

“This could be help you get to know Heejin better too.... if you know what I mean.” Sooyoung winks.

Hyunjin rolls her eyes. But, agrees. Yeah, she does need to start getting to know the brunette more. 

And who knows? Maybe tonight if Hyunjin was lucky, drunk Heejin would be nicer and less hostile. 

Hyunjin smirks, she would definitely try to make some progress with Jeon Heejin tonight. 

-

When the night finally arrives, Hyunjin decides to catch a ride with Hyejoo for the party since the girl was an awfully respectable drunk. And by that, she means that the girl usually does not drink that much. 

Yeah, Hyunjin was definitely planning to drink tonight so she didn’t want to drive. Plus, she needed the drink. Her week has been more stressful than necessary. 

They drop by Choerry’s house before heading to Chaewon’s party. Hyunjin smiles at seeing Hyejoo’s usual reserved, stoic face light up when she sees Choerry. 

The girl is painfully smitten by the bright, chirpy cheerleader. 

Hyunjin tries to stop herself from teasing Hyejoo because if she ever wanted to make it home tonight, she would need to be on Hyejoo’s good side. But, that doesn’t stop the soccer captain making a mental note to tease her about it tomorrow though. 

When they finally reach Park Chaewon’s house, it’s clear that the party has already begun by the deafeningly loud noise that can be heard outside. 

Hyunjin feels the excitement run through her veins. It’s definitely been a while since she’s partied. 

She can finally release all of her damn stress tonight. 

The soccer captain cockily smirks at herself when she looks down on her outfit. She’s owning a huge black bomber jacket, with a skimpy white cropped top along with her black skinny jeans. 

She knows, she looks hot. 

Of course, Hyunjin is confident about her body since the gruelling practices that she goes through for soccer has given her defined abs. It’s one of the perks of being an athlete, at least.

The black-haired girl finally walks through the doors along with Choerry and Hyejoo. They’re met with the blaring noise of reggaeton, presumably coming from the hired DJ of the night. 

Hyunjin is greeted by some of the basketball team the moment she steps in the foyer.

“Hyunjin! It’s been so long, dude!” Ryujin smiles while putting her arm around her shoulders. 

“I know Ryu, school has been kicking my ass lately. I feel like I’m only studying and playing soccer non-stop and nothing more.” Hyunjin shouts, hoping Ryujin heard her over the loud music.

“Well, tonight is the perfect time to destress!”

“C’mon! lets go get some drinks, buddy.” Ryujin happily states.

Hyunjin lets herself be dragged away. 

After all, she’s missed the feeling of being buzzed. She was going to dance and drink her worries away. 

——

Between greeting familiar faces and having people drag you to play some beer pong, Hyunjin finds that she’s already had quite a lot to drink. She spots the rest of her teammates somewhere among the crowd and greets them. 

Man, she’s definitely feeling it now. 

The effects of the alcohol. Oh, how Hyunjin missed the feeling. For the first time in a while she’s not trapped in her thoughts like she usually is and she can do whatever she wants without her overthinking everything. She feels free. 

And, right now, she was in the perfect amount of buzz. Hyunjin feels herself smirking. 

After finishing a game of beer pong with her teammates, she decides to head to the kitchen to grab another drink. 

Just as she walks in, she finds Sooyoung leaning on the counter talking to Jinsoul. Hyunjin observes that they look a little too close and watches Jinsoul’s flustered state. The soccer captain chuckles when she hears Sooyoung’s boisterous laugh while pulling the blonde girl closer by her waist.

Oh, Hyunjin will have so much fun teasing her about this later on. 

When the black-haired girl turns to the counter, she finally finds some vodka. She grabs a nearby tropical juice as a mixer. But, as she was about to mix herself a drink, someone abruptly bumps into her shoulder. Hyunjin immediately grabs her cup upwards, just in time to stop it from toppling over, almost giving herself a vodka shower. ‘Fuck that was close’ Hyunjin thinks. Thank god, for her reflexes. She readies herself to curse whoever roughly bumped into her when she hears that ‘person’ giggle and hold onto her trying to apologise. 

“Oh! Hyunjin, I’m so so sorry!! I didn’t see you...” 

Hyunjin looks at the brunette up and down, while the said girl continues to ramble with her apologies. How cute. Hyunjin thought hard, she knows her for sure - what was her name again? Lisa? Lena? Lia? Wait that’s it. Lia, one of the cheerleaders. 

Hyunjin chuckles at Lia’s nervousness. 

She’s fucking adorable. 

“It’s okay Lia.” Hyunjin smiles, trying to calm the said girl down. “Don’t worry, about it. There’s more drinks right there, so I’ll just get another.”

“Wait, I’ll help!” 

Hyunjin grinned. She doesn’t know what the big deal was. It’s not that hard to get another drink but she wasn’t going to pass up a cute girl now, was she?

After Hyunjin successfully got her drinks, they move to where the majority of the partygoers were and mingled for awhile near the dance floor. Hyunjin was about to ask Lia if she wanted to dance after they finished their drinks when Lia suddenly leaned closer to her face and whispered,

“Meet me on the dance floor after you finish your drink....”

Lia gave her a smirk before turning around and disappearing into the crowd of people dancing. 

Hyunjin has never shoved a drink down her throat faster than she just did. 

Oh, she’s definitely going to get that dance with Lia and if she’s lucky, maybe something more. 

Hyunjin puts her drink down and starts to walk through the crowd. 

The soccer player is feeling more buzzed now and she realises that she genuinely could not remember what the hell Lia was wearing. 

Hyunjin thinks, fuck. How was she supposed to find her?

That thought doesn’t deter Hyunjin’s motivation, though.

She’s going to get that dance.

As she goes through the swarm of people, she tries to spot any brown haired girls. She notices a certain brunette with her back towards her, swaying her hips so sexily that Hyunjin couldn’t stop staring.

Her backside was gorgeous along with her luscious wavy, brown tresses. Her black fitting dress brought out her figure even more too. 

Hyunjin licks her bottom lip before approaching the brunette. 

She was perfect.

That has to be Lia. 

The soccer player starts to dance behind the brunette, she grabs her hips softly following the rhythm of the music. She moves her lips, touching the shell of the shorter girl’s ear and huskily whispers, 

“Found you.” 

She feels the brunette, stiffen against her. But the brown-haired girl doesn’t stop dancing.

Hyunjin lowered her voice down and continues in a seductive voice.

“Your back is so beautiful, I knew it was you from a mile away.” 

Hyunjin grabs her hips even closer and helps her move to the rhythm. She circles her hips, grinding more roughly. She hears the girl moan softly and felt her hands move towards Hyunjin’s neck, trying to keep her in place.

All of Hyunjin’s inhibitions disappears and she leans down to kiss the side of the brunette’s neck. Hyunjin catches a whiff of her perfume which smelt a little too heavenly.

God, she really hit the jackpot tonight. 

Hyunjin smiles shamelessly to herself, feeling proud. 

However, her happiness is fleeting when shortly after Hyunjin leaves a kiss on her neck, the girl roughly pushes her away. 

Hyunjin meets chocolate brown eyes. Brown eyes that are lighter, colder and definitely not Lia’s. 

Wait what the- 

Jeon-fucking-Heejin is standing in front of her and is giving her the coldest glare she’s ever seen. 

Hyunjin feels the blood rushing away from her face. 

Fuck. 

Did she really just grind and kiss Jeon Heejin’s neck?! The thought nearly sobers her up completely. Oh god, she’s gonna be sick. 

She’s too stunned to move nor speak. Out of every brown-haired girl on this dance floor, she just had to have been attracted to Heejin’s backside. Hyunjin curses herself and this universe. Like damn, why does she always end up in this never ending cycle of meeting with the cheerleader. 

(She ignores the voice at the back of her mind stating that she chose Heejin because she had the most gorgeous figure out of everyone there. It’s just her type.) 

Hyunjin is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Heejin speak. But, the music was too loud to catch what she muttered.

The cheerleader avoids her eyes and starts to walk away. 

Hyunjin reacts before thinking. She grabs Heejin’s hands and pulls her back to her. 

“Stay.” 

“Dance with me.” Hyunjin whispers against her ear. 

The soccer captain lets her drunken mind take control of the situation and allows her to drag Heejin back to dance. She didn’t even think about the possible consequences of her actions. 

Hyunjin doesn’t understand why, but she just knows that she can’t let Heejin walk away. Hyunjin needs this. She needs Heejin to stay and dance with her. Plus, how could she let her walk away when she’s looking that gorgeous? 

She blames it on the alcohol. 

The cheerleader hesitates and Hyunjin knows she’s debating whether to stay or not. But, her decision is made when she pushes Hyunjin away.

Hyunjin doesn’t understand why she feels her heart clench with that action. 

“I-I have to go.” 

Heejin abruptly leaves and Hyunjin feels herself sober up as if someone just dumped cold water on her head. 

She recollects her thoughts and vexes herself for being so dumb to push herself onto Heejin like that. Of course, she wouldn’t accept. The cheerleader doesn’t even like her. Their relationship is based on insults that she physically cannot stand being next to her. She even has a boyfriend. 

Fucking great. Hyunjin sighs and drags herself away from the dance floor. She feels like an idiot. How humiliating.

So, this is what rejection feels like? 

Hyunjin thinks it’s a burning bitter feeling.

——

Hyunjin occupies herself for the next few hours. She joins in on another game of beer pong with Yeri and Chaeyoung and takes a few shots with Yeji. She drinks and drinks, trying to forget the scenario with a certain cheerleader from before. 

When she feels Sooyoung sidle up next to her, Hyunjin musters up a teasing smile.

“So... how is your night going with blondie?” 

“Amazing.” Sooyoung lovingly sighs.

They look over to where Jinsoul is, with Jungeun animatedly talking to her. Hyunjin is uncertain if she should mention that Jungeun seems to have a crush on the blonde too. She decides to question Sooyoung, to examine her reaction.

“Don’t you think Jungeun and Jinsoul are getting along pretty well?” 

“Yeah, It’s great. Jungeun is pretty introverted so it’s nice to see her talk to other people.” Sooyoung warmly explains.

Hyunjin agrees but doesn’t push the topic anymore. It’s not her place to say. Sooyoung takes a sip of her drink and turns to her.

“How is your night going? Have you made any progress with Heejin?” 

The black-haired girl blushes when she remembers the situation before. 

“Yeah... we kinda danced together and I may have kissed her neck....” Hyunjin hesitantly says. 

“Damn, Kim. I knew you had it in you!” Sooyoung proudly exclaims.

“But, I did that thinking she was another girl....” Hyunjin replies.

She wanted to facepalm herself thinking about how much of a jerk she is. She left Lia waiting on the dance floor while she danced with Heejin thinking she was the other cheerleader. Then even after finding out it’s not Lia she’s dancing with, she proceeded to beg Heejin to stay with her instead. 

Hyunjin hasn’t even seen Lia after that situation but she’ll make sure to apologise when she does. And when she sees Heejin again? 

Hyunjin is unsure of what she would do or even say. She feels a headache brewing on. Maybe, she needed to drink some water. 

She’s thankful that it’s the weekend tomorrow, she doesn’t think she could face Heejin yet and they evidently couldn’t avoid each other even if they wanted to. They were seat mates after all and Hyunjin still needs Heejin to tutor her. Fuck. She’s definitely screwed.

Sooyoung’s laughter pulls her back to reality. 

“You’re truly something, Hyun.” 

“It wasn’t my fault they look alike from the back! And not like I can clearly think right now.” Hyunjin whines, the effect of the alcohol still running strong through her veins.

The black-haired girl knows she’s still intoxicated but she feels the exhaustion coming through. She wants to go home and pass out in her bed, in peace. 

“Listen Soo, I think I’m gonna head home for the night. I’m kinda exhausted already.” 

“Wow, did Heejin tire you out that much?” Sooyoung snickers.

Hyunjin playfully slaps her arm before giving her the middle finger and walking away. She hears Sooyoung laugh louder. 

“See ya later, lover girl!” 

—- 

Hyunjin has been trying to find Hyejoo for the past 10 minutes but is fruitless with her luck. She’s starting to get frustrated. So, when she feels her phone vibrate and reads Hyejoo’s reply, mentioning that she’s in the bathroom upstairs with Choerry. The soccer player blissfully walks to her destination.

She walks up the stairs and tries to find the bathroom. She’s relieved that Choerry is with Hyejoo since the girl is a lightweight which most likely explains why they’re in the bathroom. She hopes Choerry is fine and she’s not too sick, vomiting. But, she trusts Hyejoo to take care of Choerry, though. 

Hyunjin chuckles to herself, thinking at how her two friends have spent the whole night together. They’ve always been so close from the past few years that Hyunjin feels that they’re already together. And, if they really were, Hyunjin would gladly wait for her friends to be ready to announce their relationship.

She thinks it’s endearing how the usually cold, stoic Son Hyejoo seems to have grown a soft spot for Choi Yerim, who is the exact opposite of her energy. The girl was a literal sunshine, always filled with a bright energy and so much positivity and well, Hyejoo is.... Hyejoo. 

Focusing on her surroundings instead of her thoughts, Hyunjin realises that she’s reached upstairs. The black-haired girl notices that there’s quite a few people there. She’s finding it difficult to locate a certain purple-haired girl or her fellow soccer teammate. Why the fuck are there so many doors. 

Hyunjin doesn’t know where to start. But it’s the bathroom so surely there must a sign on the door. 

The soccer captain chooses to keep walking along the corridors until it got to a quieter section with only a couple of people hanging out at this side of the house. She continues to walk to the end of the hall where she sees a couple who appears to be in midst conversation. 

She didn’t pay them any attention. 

The black-haired girl just wanted to go home already. She tried to check if she could spot any toilets near. 

Hyunjin is about to leave when she hears a girl, clearly annoyed speaking.

“I told you no. Can you leave me alone already? Stop being like this. I’m going back downstairs.” 

Hyunjin stops. 

She knew that voice. 

The soccer captain feels the uncertainty creeping up her body, she wants to walk away but couldn’t. Her feet are planted firmly on the ground and refuses to budge when she hears the guy grunts and replies,

“I’m your boyfriend Heejin. This is what couples are suppose to do. It’s normal for me to be like this. As a guy, I have my needs!”

“Hansol please, I said I’m not ready. I don’t want to....” 

Hyunjin hates the desperation she hears in Heejin’s voice. From the context of that conversation, she already knows what Hansol wants from the brunette. 

Hyunjin’s feels her blood boil at the thought. 

Heejin already gave him her answer, why wasn’t the prick accepting? 

She sees Heejin’s boyfriend grab her arm roughly and tries to pull her into the nearest room.

Hyunjin instantly reacts and moves. 

She stands in front of Heejin and the soccer player pushes the guy by his shoulder with as much force as she could. The guy is clearly drunk, so his grip on Heejin loosens and he stumbles to the floor. 

If Hyunjin was mad before, she was completely furious now. What kind of a fucking guy pushes a girl to do something she clearly didn’t want to do? The fact that he’s her boyfriend and he still refuses to respect her decision when she’s already said ‘No’. The thought makes her livid. 

She didn’t care if she wasn’t supposed to overstep her boundaries with Heejin’s relationship but she could never just stand there and watch her get belittled by some douche. Especially when Hyunjin sees the cheerleader is being pressured into doing something she didn’t want to do.

Men were truly trash. 

“Are you fucking deaf? She clearly said No. Leave her the fuck alone, you prick.” Hyunjin furiously tells him.

The guy struggles to get up. He scoffs at seeing Kim Hyunjin in front of him.

“What the hell is your problem? She’s my girlfriend. And don’t you hate her? Get out of my fucking way and mind your own fucking business.”

“I don’t care if she’s your girlfriend or not, dipshit. She clearly said ‘No’ to you, why can’t you get that in your tiny, minuscule brain? What kind of a boyfriend are you anyways, not respecting her decisions?” Hyunjin spats back. 

“Who the fuck are you? The police? I can do whatever I want. We’re dating.” Hansol states as if it made everything acceptable.

“Newsflash! Yes you’re dating! It doesn’t mean you fucking own her. Get your dumbass out of here already.” Hyunjin irritatedly replies.

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you make me, bitch. I’m not afraid to hit a little girl.” Hansol taunts. 

Hyunjin feels her blood boiling even more. She would love nothing more but to punch the living daylights out of this guy. Oh, she’s ready to brawl. 

She clenches her fights and gets ready to swing. 

But before she could move, she’s stopped when she feels one of Heejin’s hand softly hold her own. 

“Hyunjin, stop.... It’s okay.” 

Hyunjin is taken by surprise and she looks at Heejin, confused. But, the cheerleader is staring blankly at Hansol. She gives Hyunjin’s hands a firm squeeze but doesn’t let go. 

Heejin moves forward and firmly states,

“Hansol, can you stop already? It’s over. We’re done.” 

Hansol’s face contorts to confusion at first. But not a second later, it turns into a mixture of frustration and anger when he finally absorbs Heejin’s words in his drunken state. When he realises what she meant, he spats bitterly,

“You can’t break up with me, Heejin. I’m not allowing you. I get a say in this too.” 

“Hansol, just stop please. I don’t want to be with you anymore. So please just leave me alone.” Heejin begs. 

Hansol takes a deep breath and looks at Heejin for a long time. Hyunjin starts to feel on edge. She was preparing herself for a fight if Hansol tried something unexpectedly. 

The black-haired girl isn’t worried since she’s been in brawls before and she’s won the majority of them. She’s thankful that her older brothers taught her how to fight. She thinks it’s finally going to be put into good use especially when men like this exist. 

Hyunjin couldn’t care less about herself right now though, she’s worried for Heejin. 

She refuses to let anything happen to her. 

“Huh. Un-fucking believable.” Hansol scoffs arrogantly. 

“Alright, I see how it is. Who wants to be with a prude like you anyways? And listen carefully Heejin, I’m the one breaking up with you. Not you. You’ll regret this.” Hansol bitterly spats. 

He finishes with an empty threat as his ‘masculinity’ is clearly bruised. He turns and punches the wall before walking off in annoyance. 

“God, he’s a clear psycho.” Hyunjin mutters.

She feels Heejin stiff next to her and Hyunjin softly looks over. She’s never seen Heejin look so defeated and void of any emotion. The black-haired girl feels that she’s still shaken up.

Hyunjin continues to stand there unsure of how to approach Heejin. 

She was honestly just grateful she got there in time before things escalated even further. 

Who knows what that prick could have done if she didn’t get there earlier. Hyunjin pales at the thought. She looks over at Heejin. She feels calm knowing she’s safe.

“Hey, are you alright?” Hyunjin softly asks.

“Yeah... I’ll be okay.” Heejin avoids her eyes and looks to the floor instead. 

It starts to get awkward then.

Hyunjin scratches the back of her head and looks around. She’s never heard Heejin speak so meekly and quiet. It’s a huge contrast but she doesn’t mind it. 

The soccer player thinks she hears Heejin whisper a soft “thank you.” But, before she could dwell on it, she spots a Kim Jiwoo running to them in a hurried, panicked state. 

She then realises, she’s still holding Heejin’s hand and she hesitantly let go. She only held it for that long anyways to stop herself from swinging at Hansol. Okay maybe to comfort Heejin too. But that’s it. 

(Liar. You wanted to hold it.) 

Hyunjin ignores her subconscious. She doesn’t want to think too much about this.

She’s pulled back from her thoughts when she hears Jiwoo’s worried voice. 

“Heejin! There you are! Are you okay? Did Hansol do anything to you? I got your text as soon as I saw!” 

“Jiwoo, I’m okay. Nothing happened, it’s all good.” 

Heejin gives her a weak smile.

Jiwoo notices Hyunjin and looks at her in surprise and confusion. Hyunjin doesn’t know if she noticed her holding Heejin’s hand before she arrived, but if she did she didn’t comment on it. 

Hyunjin hopes she doesn’t anyways because she honestly wouldn’t know how to explain that situation. 

She feels that Jiwoo is about to say something when she’s interrupted by Choerry.

“Hyunjin! We finally found you! Sorry, we took so long. Shall we go?” 

Choerry notices her fellow teammates standing near and greets them. Jiwoo gives her a friendly smile while Heejin just nods at her. 

Hyunjin sees Hyejoo behind her and smiles. She finally remembers why she was there in the first place. Somehow, her exhaustion had disappeared in that amount of time she was protecting Heejin.

She couldn’t believe what just happened.

Before it could get anymore awkward, she replies to Choerry. 

“Yeah, lets go.” 

Hyunjin gives a nod to Jiwoo before she leaves and she glances at Heejin who’s clearly avoiding to look at her as she’s staring intently at Choerry. Hyunjin sighs and starts to walk away alongside Hyejoo and Choerry.

As she walks on, she hears Jiwoo full of concern in her voice ask,

“What happened? Why was Hyunjin there?” 

Hyunjin was too far to hear Heejin’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why i changed the title is so funny my friend legit wanted to rewatch Hannah montana the movie SKGDSK and one of the songs is called don’t walk away and the song just hits sooo good when im writing this fic like i just think the lyrics are so much what hyunjin is feeling
> 
> ok enough ranting i hope u liked this chap! (or story so far) lmk your thoughts! ^^


	4. Lovin’ it

The following Monday arrives too quickly for Hyunjin’s taste. 

She’s been dreading coming into school since the whole weekend preoccupied her with worries on how she could approach Heejin. The moment she woke up the next day after the party was already regretful for the soccer captain. The memories from the night before hit her like a cold truck. 

She danced, well more like grinded against Heejin and kissed her neck. 

Hyunjin flusters at the memory. She genuinely couldn’t believe that actually happened. If you told her a month ago that one day she would willingly stay within 1 metre away from Heejin, she’d be laughing at how outrageous that idea is. She doesn’t understand what’s gotten into her but there must have been something in her drinks because that night was just a series of what-the-fuck events. 

Hyunjin shakes her head. She looks at her watch and sighs - suppose she can’t avoid Heejin forever. Walking towards her first class, Hyunjin tenses when she notices Heejin is already sitting on their desk. Alone. 

Hyunjin’s steps stuttered into a stop. The sun’s rays glowed ever so slightly towards Heejin which oddly made the girl look more angelic than she actually is - a devil incarnate perhaps. Her palms started to sweat. Why the fuck is it suddenly so hot in here?! Okay, she could do this. Hyunjin tells herself like a mantra. It’s just Heejin. The ‘annoying’ Heejin. Why was she so nervous? 

Besides she’s got that tradition to uphold, which to be honest, is progressing faster than she expected. Like if she can recall quickly, it’s not like Heejin threw a fit and slapped her when she danced with her. In fact, the girl was rather... accepting and even danced with her until the kissing began. Even then, they were actually quite civil for the first time since meeting each other. So, it wasn’t all too bad. It’s okay. She can use what happened at the party as a momentum to charm Heejin into liking her - in a romantic way she guesses. 

The thought frees Hyunjin from the undergoing tension that she’s experiencing and she feels her shoulders loosen up. It’s all good, she had this under control. So, with a new found confidence she walked slowly towards their desk and towards the brunette. However, the closer she gets, the more she realises how silent Heejin is. Hyunjin doesn’t understand why but somehow she was already expecting Heejin’s wrath and for the cheerleader to direct her some kind of emotions. Well, most likely annoyance or even anger. Or in a far fetched day dream, maybe a smile because she did kind of saved her from that prick of an ex-boyfriend she had. But what lays in front of her is an unexpected very indifferent, glum Heejin. Hyunjin would have been offended at being ignored but she has never seen Heejin look so downcast and just... dare she say, vulnerable. 

Hyunjin is conflicted. Should she greet the girl or not? She feels herself sighing lowly, trying to cool herself down. ‘Just be normal, Hyunjin. Be your normal charming self.’ She mutters. Pushing herself to muster up a chill smile directed at Heejin.

“Hey, princess.” 

Heejin doesn’t move. In fact, she didn’t even avert her eyes away from the window as she mumbles a weak, meek, “Hi” as a response. Hyunjin frowns harder at the low-spirited reply, she’s not used to Heejin being the opposite of what she usually is. She’s not sure on how to act around this type of Heejin when the girl is normally chirpier and buoyant. Heejin is one of the most confident girls Hyunjin knows. All throughout high school she know that Heejin thrives on having people squirm in her presence. But seeing her like this, looking so... insecure in a way. Hyunjin realises that she doesn’t like it one bit. 

They sit there in silence because for the first time in her life, Hyunjin is apprehensive of what to say or react to Heejin’s sudden diffident attitude. She doesn’t even have the heart to tease her every morning like she typically does. The cheerleader clearly wants to be left alone and Hyunjin decides to respect her wishes. So she stayed quiet. 

Their teacher walks in a few minutes later and the lesson begins shortly afterwards. 

-

After her first class, Hyunjin know she wouldn’t see Heejin again until later for their other shared class. Leaning against the wall, Hyunjin sighs with relief. She doesn’t understand why being near Heejin stresses her out but it’s nice to feel slightly freer. 

Hyunjin hums to a song she loves while waiting for Hyejoo to finish packing her stuff in her locker so they can head to one of their shared classes that morning. As they walk, Hyunjin starts to overhear a significant amount of passing people talking about the “Golden Couple” break up. Everyone in the school seeming to portray Heejin as the antagonist for crushing Hansol’s heart. What most likely started as a small rumour about Heejin breaking up with Hansol, twisted with harsh, ruthless lies painting Heejin as a cheater as the rumours spread on with the onlookers. 

Hyunjin scoffs at Hansol playing the victim card. She can’t believe he’s got the audacity to paint Heejin as a cold, ruthless “bitch” when in reality, it was him that kept on pushing Heejin to have sex with him when she clearly wasn’t ready. What a fucking jackass. 

‘Of course, the prick would do something like this. He’ll basically do everything to taint Heejin’s persona for the whole school so he can get away with his boy-next-door charming reputation. What a disgusting piece of trash.’ Hyunjin irritatedly thinks. 

The soccer player now understands Heejin’s submissive attitude from before. She must have already heard all this mess and is probably trying to seem unaffected. But seeing Heejin’s face this morning, Hyunjin can tell how deeply disturbed she might have been by all this, especially when the person that who was suppose to protect you is out there trying to ruin you. It’s makes her blood boil. Hansol was nothing but a coward.

Hyunjin is interrupted by her thoughts when she overhears a particularly loud group of girls annoyingly natter about Heejin.

“Yah, did you hear about Heejin? I knew she was always that type of girl.”

“I know right? She hides behind that innocent pretty face but is actually a cold-hearted bitch who thinks she can mess around with everyone.” 

“I always knew it was a facade, cheerleaders are like that after all. And, she’s the head so she must be the worst of them all.” 

“With a face like that, she thinks she can get away with everything. Poor Hansol...”

“And, isn’t she like cheating with older men or something?”

“Honestly, she’s not even that pretty. She probably begs them. Like oh my god, she’s so desperate.”

The group of girls exasperatingly giggle at that statement. Hyunjin could barely manage to keep herself from growling. With a low voice, she snarlingly snapped.

“Do you guys have nothing better to do than talk about someone else’s life? Are your lives really that pathetic?” Hyunjin coldly looks at them. 

The group of girls jumped at the harsh intrusion. They were taken aback when they notice Kim Hyunjin talking to them. Their attitude shifts, raising their voices in a higher pitched voice. 

“It’s not like that Hyunjin! We’re just basing it off the rumours” one of the girls instantly replies. “I’m sure you’ve heard of what happened. We were just discussing it. It’s not a big of a deal.” One of them tries to justify. 

Hyunjin’s piercing glare continues to settle on them as she scoffs, “Exactly, they’re rumours for a reason. Why would you rely on those dumb rumours when you don’t even know Heejin.” Hyunjin held the straps of her bag tighter. “It’s none of your business. Since you have nothing else good to say, you might as well shut the fuck up.” 

Hyunjin is furious, the whole school were gossiping about Heejin like this. They didn’t even know what happened. They didn’t see Heejin’s teary eyes, the girl shrinking in on herself at Hansol’s crude statements or the way she flinched harshly when he tried to touch her. Heejin was evidently innocent. She wants to continue her heated rant when Hyejoo pulls her arm back and shakes her head. With a hard and cold look at the girls, Hyejoo murmurs. “You’re just going to waste your time. They won’t listen no matter what you say, so let’s just leave.” 

The black-haired girl is still shaking from the increasing anger within her but she knows Hyejoo is right. They’re not worth her time, at all. With a last disdainful look, she turns around with Hyejoo to carry on walking. 

She hears the group mutter, clearly irked, “What’s wrong with her? Doesn’t she hate Heejin?” 

Yeah. She did but that was before she saw what went down at the party. Hyunjin thinks that Heejin is not as cold-hearted as she always idealised her to be. Heejin is much more than what her and everyone sees. The girl always put up a front but there was clearly something more behind that mask she hides in.

A fleeting image of Hyunjin seeing Heejin’s disheartened face this morning enters her mind. She truly feels the need to defend and protect the cheerleader. No one deserved to be judged on how you live your life. No one deserved to be subjected to this kind of bullying. Heejin especially doesn’t deserve to be called names behind her back when she’s done nothing wrong. The rumours circulating harshly and pointlessly directed at Heejin. Hyunjin hates how unfair it all is.

-

At lunch, Hyunjin looks over at the cheerleading’s table and frowns when doesn’t see Heejin. Hyunjin eyebrows continue to furrow deeper when she scans the whole cafeteria and still doesn’t see the familiar brown hair. 

Is Heejin okay? What if Hansol got to her?..... 

Hyunjin was brought out of her thoughts when Yeojin loudly yelps and slaps Sooyoung for teasing her. Meanwhile Yeri, Yeji and Chaeyoung were just talking animatedly about that new dance trend idols were doing and how they should try it out. Jungeun and Hyejoo were happily sitting beside her just eating their lunch in peace. Hyunjin relaxes a little bit. She likes the peace and quiet with these two. 

However, it seems that she spoke too soon when the tranquility between them breaks promptly and a little too sudden for Hyunjin’s liking. Jungeun suddenly turning to her and giving her a knowing cheeky smile.

“So, Hyunjin... word on the street tells me that Heejin and Hansol have broken up.” 

The rest of her teammates quieten down at that. A second later, they all decided to mischievously join in all at once. Yeji slapped her back while Yeri gave her a giddy shove. 

“Yup, Kim Hyunjin on a mission to mend Jeon Heejin’s broken heart!” Yeri gleefully states.

“And when it happens, they finally kiss and Hyunjin wins! My inspiration never letting me down!” Yeojin chaotically yells. 

Hyunjin rolls her eyes and tries to shut them down.

“No, it’s not like that. It’s really not good for Heejin right now.” Hyunjin exhales deeply while picking aimlessly on her food. “Hansol is being a fucking dick and spreading all these rumours about her.” Hyunjin irritatingly added. She continues to stab at the poor tomato on her salad.

“I just want to be there for her at least.” 

“Oh? You’ll be there for her, for sure...” Sooyoung smirks and raises her eyebrows suggesting a lewd comment behind it. 

Hyunjin blushed. 

“Shut up Soo” Hyunjin hissed. “To be honest, it’s just weird seeing her so down and not feisty or confident or whatever she usually is. It’s no fun.” Hyunjin sullenly replies, puffing her cheeks.

Jungeun pats her back soothingly, “There, there you baby. You’ll get your lover back in high spirits soon, I’m sure. Just hang in there.” 

The rest of her teammates laughs boisterously at Jungeun’s comment while Hyunjin continues to sulk. She doesn’t even have the heart to stop them as she looks back on where Heejin would usually be sitting, the seat unoccupied. 

—-

10 minutes before lunch ends, Hyunjin leaves early to go her class which was on the other far south side of the school. 

However, what catches her attention is the moment she strolled down past their huge field, she spots Heejin sitting... alone on the bleachers. 

She doesn’t question why, but somehow she lets her feet pull her to where Heejin is. She’s unsure of why she doesn’t even know what to say but all she knows is that she just wanted to... maybe keep her company. 

She takes a sit next to Heejin and Heejin briefly looks at her puzzled, but stays quiet. They let the tranquility wash over them, as they listen to the distant chattering and laughter of the students far away. Hyunjin secretly glances at the cheerleader and hates how subdue and reserved she is. She actually misses her snarky comments. At least the girl was perky and vivacious then.

Hyunjin knows she wants to change that. She wants to see Heejin back to her exuberant self, not this insecure vibe she currently holds. She’s determined to cheer her up somehow. So, Hyunjin says the best random fact she knows. 

“Hey, did you know turtles fart out of their mouths?” She smirks, proud of knowing this fact.

Heejin looks over at her weirdly like she’s grown another head. This doesn’t derail Hyunjin in the slightest, she carries on happily knowing she has Heejin’s attention now. 

“They’re backward animals! So, they breathe and pee out of their butts. I guess you could say, they’re buttheads...” Hyunjin playfully ends, hoping Heejin got her pun. 

Hyunjin starts to notice a slight smile appear on Heejin’s expression and she has never felt so giddy in cracking Heejin’s stony demeanour before. 

Hyunjin grinned. She turns to Heejin and cheerfully continues, “Did you also know manatees swim through an endless cycle of farting?” 

She gives Heejin a genuine smile, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. She sees Heejin look back at her and finally smiles, and Hyunjin swears the skies have turned a little more vibrant and their surroundings may have brightened up a bit more. 

She finally got Heejin to smile. Hell yeah, she did that.

“Alright Kim, I get it. You can stop talking about farting now, you dork.” Heejin gives her an entertained smile while standing up, Hyunjin feels herself awfully chirpy at seeing Heejin’s exuding confidence again. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Hyunjin questions, perplexed. 

Heejin continues to give her an amused smile, “Really? Have you seriously forgotten your education? We’ve got class in a bit. C’mon or we’re gonna be late.” The cheerleader steps down from the bleachers. 

Oh shit yeah. 

How she manage to forget that she had class was beyond her. Everything seemed to fade when she got there, too focused on lifting Heejin’s spirit up which she successfully aced. She’s unsure of why she feels a little lighter but she’s just never been happier of making the decision to approach the brunette. She knows she’s acting so weird because she and Heejin has never been close and yet she’s acting like it’s her duty to make sure Heejin is alright. 

What is wrong with her? Hyunjin thinks confused, her eyebrows furrowing. She puts her hands in the pockets of her letterman jacket and takes a glance at Heejin. This is so out of her character but seeing the brunette sporting a smile, she just couldn’t bring herself to care. 

‘Whatever.’ The soccer player thinks, as she happily follows Heejin towards their next class. 

She decides, happier Heejin is definitely her favourite type of Heejin. 

——

When the next day comes, Hyunjin hopes that Heejin is feeling better. The thought of seeing the brown-haired girl again makes her nervous. She supposed that maybe it’s because she’s not sure how to deal with the stress that comes with seeing a desolate Heejin and nothing more. Yeah, that’s definitely it. She not fond of changes so technically, she’s only trying to help Heejin so they could be back in their comfort zone. 

“H-Hey, Princess. You feeling all better now?” 

Hyunjin flinches at herself. God, this is so embarrassing. What the hell was she stammering for? 

It’s only Heejin. The girl she’s supposedly hated since she was as young as she could remember. She needed to get a fucking grip! 

However, Hyunjin is baffled when she doesn’t hear Heejin mocking her for stammering and offers her a soft smile instead. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Heejin tilted her head and hesitated for a minute before adding. “I also need to thank you for what you did with Hansol by the way, I didn’t know if you heard me back then at the party...” 

Hyunjin is dumbfounded. Wow, Jeon fucking Heejin is actually being thankful to her? 

She never thought she would see this day come.

“Damn, I didn’t know you had it in you to be grateful for something! But no worries, Jeon.” Hyunjin carries on while pointing at herself, “Don’t be scared because big bad Kim Hyunjin will always be there to save the day!” She flaunts at herself, dramatically. 

The black-haired girl feels her self smiling when she hears Heejin slightly giggle at her statement. 

“Alright, hotshot. Don’t push it. I guess, I just tolerate you a little bit more now.” 

“Tolerate? Wow, after all of the things I’ve done for you, Princess!” Hyunjin exaggerates.

Heejin rolls her eyes at Hyunjin’s antics but Hyunjin takes it as a win when she sees a gentle smile adorning Heejin’s face. 

“You’re so dramatic, Kim. You should have joined the drama club instead.” 

“I mean, they did ask me to play Romeo at one point. They wanted to put a twist in it and make it more unique by playing an all girls Romeo and Juliet drama.” Hyunjin seriously responds as she sits back before she continues.

“But, I could never be Romeo without the perfect Juliet.” Hyunjin looks straight at Heejin before carrying on, “I mean, if they casted you as Juliet, I would have maybe said Yes.” Hyunjin winks. 

She chuckles at the cheerleaders’ flustered reaction. Hyunjin thinks that if this is how easy it was to fluster Heejin then she would truly enjoy teasing her. 

In fact, she makes another mental note that a blushing Heejin is added to the list of her favourite types of Heejin so far. She records that she’s only noting down her favourite types of Heejin for the tradition, clearly nothing more. Yeah, that’s obviously it.

“In your wild dreams, Romeo. As if, I would ever say yes to being your Juliet!” Heejin quickly deflects. 

“We’ll see about that, Juliet.” Hyunjin teasingly says, while blowing an air kiss for Heejin.

Heejin whines and deflects the kiss. 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying, Kim!” 

Hyunjin laughs out loud at Heejin’s loud whining, while Ms. Yoo finally walks in.

The soccer captain realises that their bickering is less hostile and more friendly, recently. Hyunjin knows something has changed between them but she doesn’t want to acknowledge or contemplate on it too much.

She’ll just go along with the flow. Besides, all this thinking is making her head hurt.

She looks over at Heejin and observes the head cheerleader. She notices Heejin’s mole just below her eye. She never seen that before, it kind of makes her look alluring. Hyunjin would love to kiss tha-

Wait, what the fuck? 

Before Hyunjin could further reflect on her thoughts. She realises that she must have been staring for a while, since Heejin looks back at her and holds her gaze in curiosity. But then, the brunette shortly frowns. 

“What is it, Kim? Is there something on my face or what?”

Hyunjin continues to stare. 

“You know, if you really want to pass the upcoming exam, you should pay attention!” Heejin says in a hushed whisper. 

“Alright, alright.” Hyunjin looks forward and whispers loud enough just for Heejin to hear, “I just got distracted by your face, that’s all.” Hyunjin tenses. Shit, did she say that out loud?

“....What? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Jeon, didn’t you just tell me to pay attention? Your interrogation isn’t helping my education.” 

She hears Heejin cursing underneath her breath and Hyunjin stops herself from laughing out loud. 

God, messing with Heejin was way too entertaining. 

Hyunjin doesn’t realise that she ends up grinning dopily for the remainder of the lesson.

She’s glad they’re back to normal and Heejin appears to be in a high-spirited mood again. Hyunjin secretly spares Heejin one more glance and thinks that she definitely looks better happier.

——

“Hey Jeon, how do you answer this?” Hyunjin questions, visibly confused as she stares at the formulas in front of her.

They’re back at Heejin’s ‘library’, their tutoring session is in place again. Hyunjin’s on her last question with Chemistry and her brain feels like it’s going to explode. She can’t wait to finish this torture and take a break already. 

Heejin leans over, explaining to her the notion of electrochemical reactions in such an excited manner that Hyunjin thinks that it’s sort of adorable. She couldn’t help but blurt out a tiny, “You’re such a nerd.” while playfully giving her a gentle smile, not realising she’s even smiling herself.

Heejin pouts and rolls her eyes while trying to threaten the soccer captain. “You better watch what you say or else you won’t have a tutor.” Hyunjin chuckles afterwards, starting to get used to Heejin’s empty threats knowing that the girl needs her as much as she does. They were studying Math after this, after all.

When Hyunjin finally finishes the unnecessary difficult question. She stretched like a cat and yawned, wow she actually feels exhausted from wasting all of her energy on trying to get her brain to function for Chem. Glancing at Heejin, she sees the girl taking out her Math books to start her work. The soccer player plucks her phone out from her pocket to look through her messages and remembers that she still needs Heejin’s number.

“Hey, Jeon.” 

“What is it...” Heejin asks detached, too concentrated on the book in front of her. 

Hyunjin looked at Heejin’s phone on the table next to her and cheekily smirks. 

“You know, your phone is nice.” 

Heejin doesn’t look up from her book and mumbles a tame, “Thanks.” while carrying on solving her work, starting to get distressed.

“But, it would be even nicer if it had my name in it.” Hyunjin shamelessly flirts.

Heejin looks up then, baffled at Hyunjin’s brazen attitude. 

“Did you just use a pick up line on me? That gave me more reasons not to give it to you.” 

“What? Why? That was a good one!” Hyunjin loudly whines, like a kid that’s been deprived of a candy.

But, Hyunjin is known to be relentless of course so this doesn’t deter her in the slightest.

“If you think I’m good at flirting now, wait until you flirt with me over the phone.” 

She spots Heejin adorning a gentle blush creeping up to her face in the next second and Hyunjin takes it as a win. Heejin looks back down on her book, tips of her ears looking like a tomato, and ignores Hyunjin.

“In your wildest dreams, Kim Hyunjin.” 

“So, are you going to give me your number or should I ask Siri to find it for me?” 

“If you don’t stop, I swear to-“

“I could’ve sworn I had your number. You’re going to have to put it in my phone again.” 

“Shut u-“

“Seriously, are you going to ask me for my digits or should I take the lead?”

“Kim-.” 

“I change my mind. Your phone sucks, it doesn’t have my name on it.” 

Heejin loses it then and yells, “You’re insufferable!” while grabbing Hyunjin’s phone to type her number in. Hyunjin laughs while Heejin continue to fumble, typing her number on her phone. 

When Heejin gives her back her phone, she puts a little puppy emoji next to her name since the cheerleader genuinely reminds her of one. She thinks she’s threatening and intimidating when she’s nowhere near the slightest. Just like a puppy. It makes her chuckle. She texts Heejin so that the girl can save her number as well. 

She lets Heejin work for the next half an hour while she giddily looks at memes. They were so dumb but the soccer player is easily amused as she scrolls through twitter and spots them. She starts chuckling out loud and starts to nudge the girl beside her to check it out. 

At first, the cheerleader seems amused but as time goes on and it’s Hyunjin’s fifth jab at Heejin’s arm. Heejin loses her patience and she grabs the phone out of Hyunjin’s hands. 

“I’m not allowing you on this phone anymore, you’re going to sit there quietly and help me with this next question!” Heejin exclaims, starting to get irritated. 

Hyunjin pouts but obeys nonetheless. She waits for Heejin to reach the next question. When she finally does, Hyunjin happily explains to her how to solve the mockingly ‘difficult’ equations. She leans over at Heejin’s side and gives her an easier formula to solve it better. 

As she finishes, she looks at Heejin and pleadingly asks, “Could I have my phone now, princess?” 

Heejin gives her an arrogant, pretty smile and taunts, “No, I think I like you a little quieter and just waiting for me when I need help.” 

Hyunjin ignores the brown-haired girl’s comment and snatches the phone next to Heejin. But, Heejin appears to know her so well that she grabs it out of Hyunjin’s grasps and lifts her hand high in the air, away from Hyunjin. 

“Jeon, give it back or else you’ll regret it.” Hyunjin threatens.

“Oh yeah? And how are yo-“ 

Heejin’s taunting is cut off when Hyunjin suddenly grabbed the brunettes waist. Hyunjin looked at Heejin’s red face before attacking her with tickles all over her waist. Fortunately for Hyunjin, the cheerleader was extremely ticklish. The brunette yells and tries to squirm away from Hyunjin’s strong grip. Heejin then laughs out loud, her deep laugh resonating throughout the room. Hyunjin feels herself easing her grip when she hears Heejin’s giggles. 

She’s never heard Heejin laugh so freely and hearing her giggle was just so... cute. Hyunjin feels the desire to just scoop her up and hug her wholly instead. Maybe snuggle her neck because she’s so damn cute. How did she only hear Heejin’s genuine laugh now? She feels a little light headed at the sweetness of it all. It felt so pure. She wants to hear her again. And, again. Was it just her or was the room getting warm? She feels her cheeks flaring up at the thought. What the fuck is wrong with her?

Hyunjin’s tiny faltering moment must have been enough for Heejin to release herself from her grasp. She notices the girl already standing up, away from Hyunjin. Now, that won’t do. 

“Wait wai- Seriously, Kim. Just sit there and wait for me to finish!” Heejin cowardly states as she sees Hyunjin creepily stand up and walk agonisingly slow, like a predator about to pounce on their prey.

Heejin instantly squeals as Hyunjin runs to her and for Heejin, she runs like her life depends on it. It brought out a whole cross-county athlete in the cheerleader. Hyunjin arrogantly smirks, praising Heejin for trying. She’s in the soccer team and is the soccer captain for a reason.

Hyunjin easily grabs Heejin’s waist and pulls her back to her, the black-haired girl notices how tiny the brunette seem to fit in her arms. Hyunjin manages to inhale a whiff of Heejin’s perfume due to their sudden closeness. She has an inkling that it must be some type of luxurious brand since it smelt a little too heavenly. She feels like nuzzling her head in the crook of Heejin’s neck to inhale it a little more. Maybe, she should ask Heejin what perfume she uses. She wanted some of that.

She hears Heejin whine as she tries to get away from Hyunjin’s grasps but the soccer player has her locked and secure in her arms. Heejin painfully trying to stretch her arm out and away from Hyunjin as much as possible. But, Hyunjin just hugs the girl a little tighter, turned the girl before reaching out to finally grab her phone out of Heejin’s hold. 

When she promptly puts her phone in her pocket and looks back to Heejin, she fails to realise that they’ve gotten closer. Much, much closer. In fact, Hyunjin is only a breath away from Heejin and she.... has a tight hold on the cheerleader right now. She sees a bright crimson blush gently adorning her cheeks as she puffs, clearly still out of breath. 

A fleeting thought enters Hyunjin’s mind, uncalled for. How did she not recognise how strikingly beautiful Heejin really is? 

She looks down on her plumped lips and she feels herself lured in at the sight of it. However, before she could do anything, she feels Heejin’s weak push before hesitantly stuttering a meek, “Uhm Hyunjin... we should...” 

Hyunjin instantly pulled back from Heejin like she’s been burned. God, she felt like someone just drenched her with a cold jug of water. Such contradicting feelings, she honestly feels like she’s losing her mind. What in the world was that?! What the hell was she about to do?! 

The soccer player coughs out loud, embarrassingly stricken at the prior moment, and awkwardly scratches her neck. 

“Y-Yeah, let’s go back to studying.” Hyunjin plainly replies, still shaken up. But, she couldn’t stand to just be there in silence after ‘that’ whole moment, whatever it was. So, she dives straight back into teasing Heejin. Anything, to get the increasingly awkward tension out of the room. 

“I know you really need my help and as a generous Math genius, I’ll let a desperate student know my secrets.” 

Heejin immediately scoffs, “Excuse me, who are you calling desperate?” Hyunjin gives her a cocky smile before teasing her once more.

The awkward tension promptly disappearing and just like that, they instantly went back to their studying (and bickering).

The moment from before, left in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii omg thank you for all the comments last chapter! It really pushed me to write. But, updates might be less frequent now bc I’m back to employment AND studying sadly... however let me know your thoughts for this chapter <3


End file.
